The Poison Pin
by AcrossTheOcean
Summary: Before there was Roxas and Bloody Ink's, there was Zexion and The Poison Pin. We've seen glimpses of him and Demyx, and now they have their much deserved story. See how the Bloody Ink's piercer and the Poison Pin's owner, meet, greet and fall in love. Rated M.
1. Boy Meets Boy

**A/N: Dear lord, we couldn't stop ourselves. After an afternoon of talking about all the things we'd done fanfiction wise, and one thing led to another and BOOM! We thought about our wonderful characters from one of our most popular stories. And then we added a twist. Normally, Alice voices Dem and Reyaa voices Zex. This time...we switched! So, along with a continuation on a story we thought we'd never touch again, we did something we never thought we'd do. Weekly updates, and please enjoy!**

* * *

**Zexion**

I found myself chuckling as I reviewed the security tapes in my office. It shouldn't have been funny to see my fellow tattoo artist get schooled by such a young looking guy, but it was. The blonde pointed at the wall of my best work and then gestured at Saix who shook his head while moving his lips. When he finished, the kid glared, pretty harshly, and stomped out while waving something and causing Saix to go rigid and narrow his eyes.

Oh yes, I'm sure the blonde had said something insulting, hence why I was double checking the security footage so I could witness the event myself. It was too easy to smile at my poor second in command's discomfort as I grabbed my keys and wallet. This was actually the perfect excuse I needed to do something I'd been putting off for far too long. Armed with Saix's information about why the kid was here and his next destination, I locked my office behind me and went to the front of my shop.

The Poison Pin had been in business for a little over two years now, and I suppose I was as proud of it as I should be. It brought in above the average revenue, not to mention that we had a reputation as being expensive but worth it, which was far better that being cheap and accessible. In the tattoo world, quality was worth its weight in gold. The serious customers were what I was trying to cater to and besides one other shop in the area, that is precisely what I was doing.

Speaking of that shop, I saluted to Saix, who rolled his eyes and ignored me, and left the building. I suppose I should thank him more often for putting up with all the shit I ignored as the owner, but I had a sneaking suspicion that he got validation by telling customers off and being in charge when I wasn't around. No need to inflate his ego more than necessary.

Deciding I'd rather use a rusty needle on myself than take the public transportation known as the bus, I rested my hands in the pocket of my hoodie and started walking towards Bloody Ink's. There wasn't a particular reason I'd avoided going to the only other tattoo shop worth mentioning; I just never thought about it.

Axel and I had never been what I would call best friends, but I suppose he was the closest I'd ever come to one. Xigbar, my mentor, had taken on the young artist a few months after I'd persuaded him I had talent and during the next few years, we'd been together learning what it took to be the best. I'd even let Axel tattoo my arm for me as I'd done for him. I suppose that was as trusting as I'd ever get with anyone. Why I'd avoided seeing him these past few months or year after he'd opened up his own shop was hard to reason out.

I raised an eyebrow when I saw Bloody Inks' sign and twitched my fingers, resisting the urge to straighten my hair. There was no reason to be nervous, and I took a deep breath before pushing open the door and hearing a small chime alerting the inhabitants to my presence.

And _there_ was the hair I hadn't seen in years. He certainly was hard to miss. Axel looked good, his eyes were clear, his hair longer than I remembered, and I acknowledged deep down where I'd never admit it out loud, that I'd sort of, _maybe_, might have missed him a miniscule amount.

He smiled up at me absently, returning his eyes to whatever he was busying himself with behind the counter, but when it registered I was the one that had walked in the store, he did a double take, looking very surprised indeed.

"It's been ages." He said with a grin, apparently happy to see me.

Feeling myself smiling in return, I walked forward and shook his hand, marveling at how much he'd matured, but still reminded me of the same old Axel. "It's nice to see you again, Axel." And it was. I _knew_ I should have come by sooner.

"So, how can I help you? Please tell me you got some skin left that you'll allow me to fucking ink, because shit." He shook his head with a defeated sigh, the telltale sign of a talented tattoo artist forced to ink meaningless art.

My heart beat faster and I remembered that I had been planning something along those lines for a few months and here the only other person besides Xigbar allowed to touch me. "As a matter of fact," I started, but remembered I was here for a reason, but filed away my interest for later. "Nah, some other time." I leaned against the counter and looked around, before continuing. "I came by to with a warning to my fellow tattoo artist." I ran my fingers through my bangs hanging over my eyes and tucked them behind my ear while meeting his eyes. "Have you heard about the blonde?"

He frowned deeply, shaking his head. "I haven't. What about the blonde?"

I chuckled and leaned in. "So, the other day, I'm out and about running errands. You know, checking on the local ink and gun guys, checking to see if they have anything new, when apparently, this guy with spiky blonde hair came into my shop. I'm sorry I missed his original tantrum, but it was enough to put the hair up on Saix's back. Like, the guy was scared shitless or at least annoyed to high heaven. The blonde insisted, like demanded that only the owner, the original artist, be the one to ink him. And since I wasn't around, he threw a fit and left." Again, I shrugged, not sure what his problem had been. "Come to find out, he's been in and out of tattoo parlors all week, checking out the ink styles and demanding certain artists. And it's not like he's got that many choices. There's you, me, and about two other decent artists in town. And guess who's next on his list?"

"Shit." Axel muttered. "Well, I just hope I'm behind the counter and not Demyx."

I frowned. Who was Demyx? "Demyx?" He opened his mouth to tell me, but then smiled and gestured at the man appearing from behind the curtain.

As first impressions go, it is rather odd to meet someone while they are carrying a bloody needle in their latex covered hands. But that detail was quickly forgotten as I took in tan blonde hair, sea-foam green eyes sparkling with humor, and the cutest most mischievous smile I'd ever seen. A punch to the gut, that's what he was. _Beautiful_.

"Another fainter." He announced to Axel in a matter of fact way before he noticed me. His eyes lingered and the smile grew coy before he waved his needle wielding hand my way. He didn't stop smiling even when he turned to walk away into the room that said 'Private'.

"My piercer." Axel told me as the door closed behind Demyx.

That snapped me out of it, and I tried not to blush, something I hadn't done in years, as I hoped he hadn't noticed me watching said his piercer's ass. I was only human and that perfection deserved to be ogled. "Where the fuck did you find him?" I blurted out.

The redhead's eyebrow raised and he smirked while leaning back into the stool, clearly understanding exactly what was going through my mind. "He's a treasure. Be nice to him."

I scoffed, annoyed that he knew me well enough to know what I was really asking. "When have I ever not been nice?" I winked and waved before turning towards the door, already thinking I could kill two birds with one stone. Visit Demyx and pester Axel about a future tattoo. Which reminded me, and I grinned when I realized that Axel had followed Demyx to that back room.

Ignoring my better judgment, I quickly walked to the back of the store and leaned against the wall next to the door. Ignoring my creepiness for the underhanded tactics I was prone to use, I held my breath and hoped that maybe I'd made half the impression on him that he had on me. One minute there was silence and then the next I heard a loud thud coming from inside the room, followed by an amused cough on Axel's behalf.

"Has he done any jail time?" Demyx's voice reached my ears, followed by a chuckle from the redhead. I assumed he'd shaken his head since the piercer moved onto the next question. "Does he do any drugs?" Probably another shake of the head for a response since I hadn't done any drugs and Axel knew this. "Have you ever had sex with him?" I choked and tried not to make any noise at the idea of Axel and me having sex. My nose wrinkled. _Gross_. Axel must have had a similar reaction because the next thing that came out of Demyx's mouth was the answer I'd been looking for.

"Splendid." The piercer said happily.

Axel laughed at Demyx's conclusion. "I think you forgot to ask the most important question."

"And that is?"

"If he's gay." My old friend pointed out slowly.

Demyx chuckled. "I felt his eyes on my butt as I walked away. He answered that one all by himself."

I heard some rustling and winced when I realized that maybe I didn't want to be here right this second. He was obviously in the middle of work and I'd made the impression I'd wanted to. I quickly walked to the front of the store, and arranged myself to appear as though I was investigating the picture wall before leaving. Once more with the eye contact and I'd be satisfied. I hid my smirk, too easy.

Demyx's smile was bright as he walked out of the room, armed with a cookie that would soon be given to his fainter. When he noticed my presence, he halted in his steps, tilting his head to side while letting his eyes travel over my figure, biting his bottom lip as he did so. I smirked and couldn't help myself from doing a slow turn, giving him the full picture. Oh yeah, this was definitely going perfectly. I heard him laugh softly, letting out a breathy sigh next and from the corner of my eye I could see him fanning his face as he walked towards the curtain and then vanished behind it.

I chuckled loudly enough to be heard behind his mysterious curtain, pushed my way out of Bloody Ink's and squinted in the sudden sunlight. As much as I wished to go back and ask Demyx out for a drink, it was slightly too early in my book. No need to look desperate. That was one surefire way to drive off a potential bed mate. Humming to myself, I headed back to work.

* * *

**Demyx – Later that evening**

"Guys like him should wear a warning." I declared at Bloody Ink's ceiling. I heard Larxene laugh at my words, leading me to look her way and raise an eyebrow. She only shrugged. She did that a lot, shrugging. She was a shrugger.

"Don't you think the large amount of tattoos and his job description gave you the warning you wanted him to wear? You've told me this many times, Demyx, you avoid types like myself, Axel and Zexion like the plague because you know they can't offer you the sense of stability you look for." Another shrug. I don't know why I bothered talking to this girl. So far, she'd never proven useful.

I sighed, knowing full well what she said were in fact my own words. "But he's sooo-"

"Hot." She cut in, waving a hand flippantly my way as she tossed the last of her tattooing material in the nearest available trash bin. "I know. You've said so a million times ever since his fine ass exited the shop's door earlier today. Would you stop?" Walking over to the counter behind which I was sitting, she playfully slapped my cheek, this leading me to pout. "Continue describing him in such detail and I'll end up dreaming about him while my boyfriend is doing me."

The pout vanished as that lit a light my mind. "So, you don't like to dream cheat on him? That means you _are_ into monogamy, contrary to what you just said by repeating what I always tell you."

She blinked, probably needing to repeat my sentence in her mind for it to make sense. "That's not fair. You're tricking me into saying what you want to hear." She paused. "But no, I don't cheat." And there was another shrug. "Look, just... ask the guy out. He's friends with Axel and Axel didn't tell you not to date him. If he didn't stop you from thinking about this Zexion like that, it's got to mean something. He knows you inside and out. He'd know if this Zexion would do harm rather than good in the whole dating scenario."

I'd been nodding along with her words frantically, finally hearing exactly what I'd been wanting to hear. "You're absolutely right Larxene." I said joyfully. "If Zexion had been a bad idea, Axel would have warned me out of it."

My eighteen year old tattoo colleague smiled at my words, reaching over to pat my head. "Your type hasn't given you what you wanted so far, maybe it's a _good _idea to change your type. Maybe this type, is in fact your true type."

Pushing over the counter, I nudged her towards the exit. "Go away, you're starting to sound like me." Laughing at that, she did as I asked, grabbing her backpack on the way, telling me she'd see me tomorrow bright and early.

Running a hand through my hair, I sat back in the stool, pursing my lips thoughtfully. She wasn't all wrong. Every guy I'd dated so far had ended up being a disaster, contrary to what they presented themselves as. Doctors, architects, lawyers... Serious in their jobs, not so much when it comes to relationships. Lawyers, ironically, tended to remain in the closet, believing that being openly gay would make them appear less masculine and thus, less scary in court. Liars, through and through. Architects are like artists, they never know what the hell they want. And doctors... Well, they are about as complex as a heart surgery would be to my eyes.

"Axel!" I called out, wondering where he'd gone. He had this ability to vanish and with his history, I felt the need to always know exactly where he was located.

"Leave me alone, mother! I'm not shooting up, I swear!" Was his response and I smiled as now I knew that he was on his way up to his apartment. Unfortunately, that also meant he'd suddenly decided I was the one that would close up the shop today. Groaning softly, I decided to be lazy a minute longer and let my upper body drop onto the counter dramatically, whining unintelligibly about my boss slash best friend. Not that it was hard, I just had to check on each room to make sure everything was in order, turn of the lights, lock the front door and then take my leave.

Puffing out some air, I figured I better just get to it so that I could go home, sit on the couch, watch some useless TV, make myself some delicious dinner and then either decide to call this Zexion and ask him out on a date, or just think naughty thoughts of the guy in the shower. Jumping off the stool with new found energy, I was about to make my way to Axel's tattoo room but was halted when I heard the door's chime.

I grinned. "Hah! We're closing, sucker. Make sure to call your mother tonight so she can talk you out of getting a tattoo." I loved denying people ink. Turning my head to see the face of my victim, the grin vanished when I saw it was Zexion.

Earlier in the day, he'd been wearing a simple black long sleeved shirt, only giving me a few glimpses around the collar and wrists of his ink. Now, he took two steps inside the shop and I blinked as his entire arm came into view and I recognized Axel's work. Intricate and beautiful. Instead of black, he was now wearing a white t-shirt, black stripes gave the sleeves a slightly edgy look. I recognized the black pants as the same and I watched as he smirked when he caught me eying him again.

"Are you interested in seeing the back ink? Axel and Xigbar both worked on it." His bluish purple bangs were dropping in front of his eyes slightly, before he pushed them to the side.

"Yes." Was I gulping? No. I was salivating, that's what I was doing. "Please get naked..." Is what escaped my big, unstoppable mouth next while my eyes were fixed on his gorgeous body. And that face...damn.

"I mean-" I coughed, suddenly realizing what I'd said may have been a tad more forward than I'd wanted it to be. "Nevermind." I smiled brightly up at him, feeling my cheeks heat, knowing they must be blood red right about now.

"We're closing." I repeated somewhat timidly, averting my eyes and trying to busy my hands by grabbing the shop's front door keys. Then I reminded myself not to jiggle them nervously in my hand because that is one of those green lights you see in movies all the time for the boy to kiss the girl. Boy takes girl out on a date, they have a great time, boy brings girl back to her place, they stand in front of the door, she holds the keys in her hand, she jiggles them in her hand nervously, extending that moment in front of the door shared with the boy further in hopes that those extra minutes pretending to be looking for the right key will give him the courage to plant a good one on her.

Not that I didn't want to kiss him, or for him to kiss me. The idea was really, really... "Hot." I nervously choked out, reaching up with a finger to tug on my shirt's collar as to give my throat some air. He thankfully didn't comment on my stuttering, instead giving me a knowing look as he continued to stand there, ignoring my indication that we were closing. The attraction between us was thick in the room and I waited for him to speak up.

"You work in an ink shop, and yet, I can't seem to see anything on that lovely skin of yours. Got something against it?" For how flirty that statement was and how that smirk still sat on his face, the question was asked in a simple curious way. As if he was generally concerned about my lack of tattoos.

I was grateful for the topic, it instantly cleared my foggy mind. Lifting a finger, I pointed at my face. "Piercings, plenty of those. I'm a piercer." I shrugged. Larxene was rubbing off on me. "Besides poking holes into people." As my elder brother, Seifer, would so gracefully explain my job. "I also work the counter. Axel sucks with receipts and everything related to paperwork. I'm the one allowing silly girls to get their hello kitties since I'm the one that hands them the contract and have them sign it. Drunk guys wanting to tattoo their fling's name on their arm. Girls wanting to tattoo their supposedly eternal boyfriends names on the top of their butts." I grimaced. "I just think ink should be done with meaning and it should also be thought through. Most customers that come in here are the opposite of what I just said. It makes me cautious about ink, is all. Not against it."

He nodded, thoughtfully. "I see what you mean. And it is a rather permanent form of art on something you can't just change." He paused for a moment. "Still, how do you feel about tattoo artists themselves then? Those of us who give those permanent pieces of drunken love?"

I pressed my lips together, eying him carefully. Could he tell I felt the need to be cautious about him too? Hmm. "I like Axel." I offered and when that made a frown appear on his face, I did a double take. "Gosh, no, not like, like. Just, he's a good guy, and I respect what he does. I mean, you've worked with him and seen his art, he's amazingly talented. It's because of that that I allowed him to tattoo me." I grinned then. "It's hidden though." That didn't really answer his question. Naturally, I'd done it on purpose since I had no idea what to tell him. It probably wasn't a good idea to say I avoided tattoo artists and the likes of them in the dating area as generally all they looked for was a one night stand. At least, that's the only side I'd been shown by them.

"Hidden, you say? Well, perhaps one day I'll find it." He winked, but didn't push further than that. Already he was showing that he wasn't all about the flirting and obvious innuendo and that was something to note. "Listen, I was wondering how you felt about meeting me for drinks this week? Or if you felt up to it, I've had my eye on a movie that I wouldn't mind sharing with someone." Again, he flashed me a smirk, this time with a wink.

"I don't really do drinks." I told him matter of fact.

"So, a movie it is then. What's the best time for you?" It was as though he'd heard my rejection to drinks as a yes to the movie. "And don't worry," he grinned. "Popcorn is included."

Funny guy. I smothered the smile, more than sure he was smart enough to have figured out what I'd been doing rejecting his offer of drinks. "I don't do one night stands." I was dead serious now, needing to warn him right off the bat so I wouldn't end up going on a date with him, have an amazing time and then once I'd get home, worry if I'd hear from him ever again. I hated that feeling and I'd made a rule to make sure to not let it happen if I could do something about it. "They piss me off. Thinking about them right now is pissing me off." It was. They made me angry.

Suddenly, he was in front of me, and I felt a quick brush of skin as he kissed both cheeks before leaning back. "Why would I limit myself to only one night with you? That seems rather disappointing all around. Believe me, I'm not into one night stands either." He stepped back out of my immediate space, giving me a chance to think without him breathing my air.

Biting my lip, I couldn't stop myself from touching one of the cheeks he'd kissed. The blush had also returned. Was I easy, or desperate? Then again, I don't think I'd ever felt this attracted to anyone else before. With Zexion it had been instant, and it just kept growing the more seconds flew by. Not easy, nor desperate. Just really, way, very into him.

"I'm not against making out on first dates though." That should make for a nice yes on his movie proposition. Feeling a grin tug on my lips, the previous shyness melted away as I managed to look him in the eyes without flushing a deep red. I reached up then to gently tuck the bang of hair behind his ear, letting my fingers linger on his cheek a moment before slipping them down to his neck so my hand could end up resting on his shoulder. "Whenever and whatever time is fine by me." I murmured. "Soon, please."

"Tomorrow night around six?" I watched as he dug around in his back pocket, then held up a business card between us with a smirk. "Text me where you want me to pick you up. And you might wanna wear something a little warm. Theaters are always a little cool inside." Once again, he was leaning in close, his breath fluttering over my face as he whispered. "I also answer when people I like call me. Just a heads up." And then, he was pulling away and taking my hand from his shoulder and folding the card into my palm.

I could only nod, mutely tucking the card into my front jeans pocket, showing him I was going to keep it and call him. I could just tell him right now that he'd have to pick me up here, but this way I'd have an excuse to call him later tonight or tomorrow if I felt like it. And I already knew I was going to feel like it.

"Can't wait." I told him honestly, smiling.

"Good. Neither can I." His voice lost the touch of flirtatiousness that had dominated the conversation and I saw a small but sincere smile flash across his face. "Until tomorrow, Demyx." And then he was out the door. I waited for him to be beyond my line of sight before I sagged back against the counter, sighing happily. The severe amount of butterflies in my stomach was overwhelming.

"I couldn't help but overhear." I heard Axel from the kitchen. Turning my head in his direction, I smirked.

"You mean you couldn't help but eavesdrop." I corrected.

"Same fucking thing." Larxene was rubbing off on him too since he shrugged now as well. "Wanna tell me all the details? I can tell you want too." I obliged instantly, knowing he probably needed a distraction from dark thoughts, and of course, he was right, I really did want to tell him.

* * *

A/N: Follow the story to get the updates! And maybe give us some feedback on how you liked it so far.


	2. First Date and Ducks

**A/N: So, I'm dropping the first chapter, the one that introduces this as a Bloody Ink's sequel cause it's no longer needed. Also, I'm going to take all of the story fav'ing and story following as your guy's way of saying, "Fuck yeah! Bitches be writin' a great story!" Enjoy.**

* * *

**A few days later**

I was addicted. I couldn't get enough of Zexion. I wasn't creepily obsessed and freaking him out with it or anything. But sleeping was hard cause I was always thinking about him and sometimes I zoned out during work because I was thinking about him. He was never far off my mind and this was strange as it had only been a few days and the first date had been beyond awkward.

The movie had been nice, but I'd felt so flustered. I hadn't dared touch him, which was strange altogether because everyone who knew me, knew that I was a very touchy person. I crave physical contact, more so with Zexion. But some feeling told me not to do it right away, afraid I may come off too strong and chase him away.

That was the last thing I wanted to do. Funnily enough, he hadn't been as smooth on our first date as he had been when he'd asked me out. I think he'd been as flustered as I was. Of course, he was kind of like Axel in a way, I couldn't read him at all, had no idea what it was that had been putting him slightly on edge that night. I could guess at several things, but that was just it, I couldn't narrow it down and that bothered me. Yet I knew it hadn't been anything negative. He'd given me an awkward kiss on the cheek after he'd dropped me off back at Bloody Inks, as though my warning of not wanting one night stands had somehow compelled him to force himself to stay as polite and behaved as possible. It was amusing to think on our back and forth reactions now. The great thing was, I'd been right, he hadn't suddenly not wanted to date me anymore since he'd called me the next day and asked me out on a second date. To say I was excited was an understatement. Axel was annoyed with my jolliness and so I'd tried asking Larxene about my attire for the second date, but she too wasn't interested in hearing what Zexion's favorite color, food and movie was. Blue, pasta and V for Vendetta. This had me psyched cause blue was my favorite color as well, pasta... meh. But it was close to my favorite food! Ramen could be considered as pasta, I think. And V for Vendetta was one of my favorite movies too.

Tapping my fingers nervously on the counter, I looked at my watch again to check the hour. A couple more minutes until Zexion would get here to pick me up. I had no idea what we were doing for our second date, he hadn't given me any specifics on clothing either. Which was sorta annoying because now I wasn't sure if I was dressed right.

Frowning, I looked over at the tattoo wall, checking out my reflection in the glass, making sure my hair was still the way I put it in a little while ago. I then pursed my lips down at my clothes. Dark blue jeans propped into combat boots, a dark blue, long sleeved shirt with a vest on top of it. It was black too, because I was crazy and liked to make my colors match. Well, Axel thought I was crazy for it. I just thought it was common freaking sense.

I was about to second guess what I'd chosen to wear when I heard the door chime, making me pop up my gaze, wondering if Zexion had decided to come earlier than planned. I nearly pouted when I saw it was only the blond terror, Roxas. Crazy client Axel had taken on after he'd been sent away by every other tattoo shop in this district. Oh, nope, excuse me, he'd _declined_ every single other tattoo shop in this district. My mistake. Eying him as he eyed the tattoo wall, I figured, even though he's a funny guy, maybe he was willing to help me where Axel and Larxene had abandoned me.

"Roxas, is it?" Axel had told me that he was a tad socially awkward. That he came across as rude, but the redhead had assured me Roxas was only blunt. I remember the scar. It was huge, deep and painful looking. He also sported that look of a lost puppy with the ability to bark and bite at the same time. Like, patting and hugging him should be done cautiously, or maybe not at all.

"Yeah." He spun around and faced me, his face thankfully neutral and not angry today. "What?"

Deciding to tempt the fates, I moved out from behind the counter. "How do I look?" I asked, sending him a hopeful look since I'd really like for someone to ease my mind. "I have a date with Hottie McHottie from across town and Bloody Ink rival, Zexion. I need to look my best. Normally I ask Axel his opinion, since he has a great sense of style and knows exactly how to woo men." That was kind of a lie... Not that Axel wasn't a good flirt, he sure was, but he also had the ability to run into walls and worsen an already catastrophic situation. It couldn't hurt to butter him up a bit though. I'd seen the look those two had shared. "But, by the time he gets down here, I'm already gone." I smiled. "You're gay. Help me." I pointed at my outfit again. "I want this guy to like me. Not nail me like me, but like me like me."

He rolled his eyes. "You look fine. And if you want this guy to like you for you, then just be yourself. Don't worry about it. I'm sure you'll knock his socks off." It was casually stated, and sincere with no ring of false flattery. Hmm, seems he wasn't grumpy all the time.

I smiled brightly at him. "Well, you're officially the sweetest." Seriously, Axel and Larxene sucked today, Roxas was my guy from now on unless Axel and Larxene begged for forgiveness. I opened my mouth to say more, but then saw Zexion appearing outside the shop. When his eyes landed on me, he smiled, waving. "Axel should be down in less than five. Gotta go now, else I'll be late!" I told Roxas quickly as I walked past him and then out the door.

* * *

**Zexion**

I checked the time on my phone when I reached Axel's store and saw that I was a few minutes early, so I didn't walk in front of the windows as Demyx would immediately spot me. Better keep things calm and casual for as long as possible. There was no need to appear over eager. Regardless, a small smile stretched my lips as I remembered the pleasant surprise I'd had on our earlier date. More things in common than I'd thought possible. We were compatible in more than a few areas, and I was not ashamed to admit that he'd featured in more than one fantasy during the past few days.

It was probably due to the rather dry spell I'd been suffering for the past few months. Er, more like a year. Not that I didn't have any offers, but as I'd told Demyx, I wasn't into one night stands either. Quick and dirty was rather unappealing. It wasn't as though I was looking for a relationship though. Those were tedious and usually wrought with more drama than was worth it. Casual and meaningful was possible and I was rather glad to be back in the saddle. Demyx was a pleasant companion so far, and despite his reservations about tattoos in general, he did appreciate art, as seen by how he treated Axel's wall of pictures. I was curious about how he would like what I had planned for tonight.

Enough time had passed so I pushed away from the wall next to the front windows and glanced inside to see Demyx talking with that rather angry blonde from the security footage. Interesting. It seems that Axel was taking him on as a client. I felt a desire to see the design he planned and hoped it was going to be something worthwhile.

Demyx glanced up, saw me, and said something else to the blonde before waving and pushing out of the door. He looked good and thankfully clean, not like many of the others one could find in the piercing and tattoo shops. I wasn't into grundge and Demyx obviously had some talent and class when dressing.

"Hello, Demyx." Throwing out a dozen cliche compliments I had used in the past, I focused on being honest. "You look very good this afternoon."

He looked relieved. "Thank god. Since you were so unwilling to explain where we were going, I had absolutely no idea what to wear." He smirked. "Doesn't make me a girl, just means I like to look good for you. Which, on that note, you're looking very good yourself."

I glanced down and felt my cheeks warm, no doubt from standing in the sun waiting for him, and smiled at his compliment. Since I knew where we were going, I'd dressed in casual charcoal grey slacks, a pale blue long sleeved shirt with a dark blue short sleeved one over it. The top layer had a very fine lined design decorating it and I was wearing my medium sized silver chain around my neck.

"Thank you." I reached into my back pocket and pulled out the gift I'd gotten him for this date. I'd been shopping earlier for a new shirt after ripping one of mine, and I 'd seen a wrist band with a design that had struck me as rather appealing. I'd immediately imagined it on Demyx and on a whim, had purchased it.

I handed it to him. "Well, how do you feel about walking the shops downtown with me? I've reserved us a booth at a wonderful Greek place there and we have some time before then." There was more, but I needed to see how dinner went first so that I could match an activity that would compliment it. There were lots of options.

"Hey," He chuckled softly. "You can't just give me something and then change the subject." Eying the gift, he seemed surprised I had gotten him something to begin with. "I didn't get you anything!" He suddenly blurted out, looking ashamed.

Suddenly needing to switch the mood, I suppose I hadn't thought through his reaction, I leaned over and quickly kissed him. "This is present enough." I said, lightly. "I look forward to spending time with you."

"Hey!" He said, chuckling again like he had when I'd changed the subject after giving the gift. "First you offer me a gift as though it's nothing, which, it's not nothing." He tied the band around his wrist, "Thank you. I love it." He murmured before looking back up at me. Next thing I knew, his fingers had grasped my shirt to pull me back closer to him. We were probably the same height. He just appeared taller due to his hair.

"Then you kiss me on the mouth, which, may I remind you, we've never done that before, and you write that off as something light as well?" His fingers moved to my neck and his face leaned in closer so that his lips were inches away from mine. "I'm not going to stop you from seeing these as little things, but I hope you won't stop me from seeing them as bigger things either." He breathed before gently placing his lips on mine. His fingers on my neck tightened a bit, and he breathed in deeply as he kissed me with a closed mouth, simply enjoying the touch. Unfortunately, he didn't make it last since he suddenly ended the lip lock and stepped out of my personal space.

"Walking is fine by me." He grinned.

Taking a moment to get my bearings, I licked my lips in an exaggerated fashion, smirking internally as I saw him watch me. It was a good distraction from the way his words had sent a sliver of misgiving through me. I wasn't quite sure why, and with no time to analyze it, I pushed my thoughts and his words to the back of my mind.

"Well, aren't you just a tease." I chuckled. "Let's get going. I'm curious to see just how many shops we can visit before dinner."

Demyx was slumped back in his chair, looking beyond annoyed as he held his cellphone to his ear. "Should I remind you that you called me, Seifer? It's not my fault you decided to call me 2 minutes before having to perform a surgery. Yes, I know you want to tell me something important, and I understand that it frustrates you that I can't _guess_ what is is you need to say instead of just saying it." He rolled his eyes. "I've explained the concept of the telephone numerous time to you, brother. I think it's time you got it." I saw him grimace then, pulling the phone away from his ear slightly, and I could hear his brother yelling back. "Seifer!" Demyx whisper-shouted. "Just spit it out!" His eyes grew wide when he realized he'd raised his voice high enough for the neighboring tables to look our way. "Sorry!" And he sent me an apologetic look as well. "Call me back when you've found the vocabulary mom and dad gave us, not the vocabulary list of nasty!" And click. "He's a terrible brother." Demyx declared.

I suppose I should be annoyed that he'd answered the phone during our dinner, but it had been oddly endearing at how he dealt with his brother. I was envious his siblings. Chuckling, I refilled his wine glass from the bottle and gestured for him to take a drink and relax.

"Is he your only sibling? He sounds like a handful."

"First of all," He started, taking a sip as I'd suggested, seeming to appreciate it just as I'd hoped he would. "I wouldn't have answered the phone if it had been anyone else. Seifer is this... Well, he's really huge and the epitome of all that is masculine. Basically, he never calls me. This guy hates phones. When he wants to talk, he visits. So..." He looked apologetic again. "I'm sorry to have taken the call during our date. It just seemed really important." Now he sighed. "Clearly it wasn't. And yes, my only brother and he is indeed a handful." He sipped some more of his wine. "He's my parents favorite. That's not some jealous thing I'm saying as the youngest kid. It's the truth." He wrinkled his nose. "My background is, err... Well, they run in relatively high circles. Mom's a very wanted surgeon, so is Seifer. Dad is a big ass lawyer owning his own firm." And now he smiled tightly. "They're confused they were able to generate a DNA that landed in the piercing and tattoo world." He waved his hand flippantly. "If you haven't noticed already, I talk a lot and generally can't be stopped when I get started. Stop me when you don't want to hear me talk anymore. Axel does it all the time."

I shook my head and smiled. "No, no. It's fine. I enjoy listening about your family. Although, why you not being a doctor or lawyer should be reason to not love you as much as your brother baffles me. I do not have any siblings, so I suppose I wouldn't understand it." My mother had died shortly after having me, and my father had never remarried. It hadn't been too lonely though, my dad and I were rather close. "Go on, if you wish. I am curious about what he could have wanted to talk about."

He chuckled. "Yes, I'm curious too. That's the issue with Seifer and phones. He does this face to face as well, when he wants to talk about something important to him he loses his words, stutters, or gets all around flustered. You know, the way I got when you walked into the shop to ask me out on our first date?" He winked my way. "Like that only ten times worse. To get the information out of him I have to be able to see him and sort of guess my way through it by reading his facial expressions." He shrugged. "Can't do that over the phone, so, I guess I won't find out until he visits."

"You don't think he'll call again?" Seriously, sibling interaction was fascinating. "I would like to meet him and see his weirdness for myself." I chuckled, trying to picture a sibling of Demyx's. Would they look the same, only older?

Demyx blinked, staying silent for a moment before shaking his head and answering. "Doubtful, he called right before surgery, those tend to take hours. He's a neurosurgeon to be exact. Knows the brain inside and out, except his own of course." He paused then, eying me curiously. "And sure, you'll meet him eventually." That idea made him smile. Leaning forward, he slid his hand across the table and let his fingers cover my own that had been wrapped around my knife. "How about we do that thing where I tell you something about me, and then you tell me something about yourself. So no siblings, hmm?" He managed to have me release the knife this allowing him to lace our fingers together. "Are your parents as picky as mine?"

I enjoyed the feeling of my heart reacting to his fingers touching mine and shook my head. "It's only the one parent and my father is content with my choices in life. I suppose that as long as I am happy, he feels that he has done what was needed." He was a brilliant man, but subdued more now that he was older.

He smiled gently my way. "Sorry about your mom. Your dad sounds like a good guy."

"How did you meet Axel?" Hopefully, this would be a slightly better topic to talk about at the dinner table. I let my fingers stroke Demyx's pulse point on his wrist, enjoying the feel of his skin.

"Ah. Axel..." He sighed as a parent would about their child who'd just done something silly or stupid. "Well, I'm not sure if you know exactly what happened to him before Xigbar took him in and taught him the art of inking along with you. In any case, it's not a secret really, since Axel would tell you if you asked and I'm no longer held by patient confidentiality since I don't do that anymore."

He shook his head when I send him a frown. "Back when I was in between piercing jobs and made absolutely no money, Seifer helped me land a job that gave me a place to stay and a steady income landing in my bank account every month. It's not a very popular concept, but it's quite effective." He laughed quickly. "Ugh, I always have trouble staying on my point. Okay, so. Axel had a heavy drug problem which landed him in some serious shit. He was brought into a rehabilitation center that is in contact with the hospital my brother works at. Anyway, sometimes a sober companion is assigned to addicts who've just gone through rehabilitation. Axel essentially had no family and they feared he'd relapse if he didn't have anybody to watch over him for the first couple of weeks where temptation is at its highest. So, I was Axel's sober companion. I lived at his place for almost 6 months, helped him get through some very dark moments and kept him on the straight path until he was sure he could handle it on his own."

Demyx smiled. "That's right around the time Xigbar took him in and he learned how to ink with you. Axel and I fell out of contact for a while, but one day he called me and told me he needed a piercer for Bloody Inks. He knew that is what I am at the core, not a sober companion. So where I helped him in his dark period, he helped me in return."

I blinked. A sober companion? Granted, I'd known a bit about Axel and drugs as he'd let some things slip here and there, but I had no idea about the extent of his addiction. It shocked me some. "I suppose I am rather glad that you and Axel met, although the circumstances..." I trailed off, unsure of what to add.

"Oh, don't get me wrong, I felt really bad for the poor bastard. It looked tough and although I've never been curious to try drugs, seeing him in those states killed whatever small curiosity I may have happened to have. But..." He grinned. "He was allowed 2 hours away from me every day, nothing more. And every single time he came back, I had to force a drug test on him to make sure he'd done nothing stupid." He chuckled then. "So much power..." And now he laughed happily. "Sorry, I know, it's really wrong, but even Axel laughs about it now."

"At least you can be trusted to wield the power wisely." I faked my solemn tone, then chuckled. He nodded his head and then surprised me by pushing up off his chair so he could approach me close enough to place a soft kiss on the corner of my mouth before quickly returning to his seat, a mischievous smile on his face. Thank god there weren't any candles blocking his way.

"The Poison Pin. I have to be honest, my loyalty is to Axel and when Bloody Inks first opened, I bashed every single Ink store available in HB to boost Axel's ego. That is, until he told me the Poison Pin belonged to a great friend of his and I better not talk shit about it." He gave me a serious nod. "How'd it come to be?"

"Well, after Axel and I completed our apprenticeships to Xigbar, he told us to wander around, find our own style and stop bothering him." I waved my hand flippantly to emphasize the lack of seriousness in his request. "Axel sort of up and disappeared to I'm not exactly sure where, while I went on walk about for a few months. Imagine my surprise when I opened my shop and settled here, I heard of Axel opening his. I think we both wanted more from tattooing than following the bikers and convicts around all the time." I shrugged. "It seemed like the best option."

"I'm surprised you guys never visited one another in the two years both shops have been open. Imagine, we could have met a long time ago." He paused to look around the restaurant and then smiled my way before standing and taking his chair to place it closer by me. "I found you to be far away." He murmured as he sat back down, now sitting right next to me, his hand finding it's way back into mine. "I didn't exactly feel the need to wander into your shop either since I get all the dirt on the customers via Saix whom I always see at the ink supplier."

My eyes widened in surprise. "Huh. What a damn small world." It made sense though. Tattooing was a pretty narrow field around here. I looked and saw that Demyx was now farther away from his food, than mine. So, I reached down and speared one of my greek olives and offered it to him with a smile. "I guess I'm more grateful to that little blonde brat now that I know we may have gone longer without meeting."

Parting his lips, he took the offered olive off the fork with his teeth, his eyes soft as they looked at me, his demeanor all around relaxed and happy. "He'll be around. I walked in on Roxas, that's his name, and Axel in the kitchen after they'd talked about the design, placement and the number of sessions they'd spread it out over. Axel had that look on his face, you know the one he gets when he creates a tattoo design that is so brilliant, even he realizes it is. I'm sure you get that same look on yours." He took the second bite I offered, his fingers playing with my hand at the same time. "Anyway, Roxas holds the same amount of interest as a brilliant design does, and let me tell you, the attraction is mutual. The barking blonde is almost well behaved when Axel is nearby."

Before I could respond, I noticed a couple to the left of us, staring and whispering. Glancing around, I could see that we were quite the center of attention, and I decided that we could get dessert somewhere else. I wanted to enjoy my time with Demyx with no prying eyes watching. I set down the fork and checked to see that his food was mostly eaten, then looked his way with a smile.

"How would you feel about taking a walk in River Front Park? I will swipe a loaf of bread and we can feed the ducks and continue our questions there." I raised his hand and gave it a small kiss.

He laughed softly, "I hadn't noticed them up until now either. I guess we gave them something to talk about." Standing, he kept his hand in mine and then nodded. "A walk in the park sounds lovely."

He walked ahead of me out of the restaurant and I almost forgot to swipe the bread, I was ogling his arse too much. Although I doubted that anything intimate would result from this outing, I certainly didn't mind at all getting to know Demyx. He was very enjoyable to be around. We made it outside, the bread tucked under my arm, while the other was linked my fingers with his.

Our questions continued as we walked the two blocks to the park, exchanging ages, favorite books, and our most listened to ipod song. I found myself laughing at his snarky remarks about my classical songs, and I teased him that he had a N'Sync album on his.

We ended up on a park bench, tossing the bread bit by bit to the ducks and even after the bread was gone, we remained sitting there, our hands linked still, comfortable silence hanging in the air between us for a couple of minutes.

"Are you always this amazing with your dates?" He tilted his head my way, the smile still on his face as it had been the entire night. I laughed softly to cover my sudden discomfort. In my mind, I wouldn't exactly call my past liasons, 'dates'. They were more 'mutual satisfaction' by consenting parties. Nothing monogamous, simply pleasure. I suppose I shouldn't correct Demyx about 'dates', seeing as how I was only interested in him at the moment, but I hadn't been thinking in those terms.

"Since none of my companions have been you before, I cannot accurately answer that." I squeezed his hand and smiled into his eyes. "You're having fun, then?"

The smile turned mischievous, the way I'd seen it the first time we'd met and although I was momentarily surprised when he pulled his hand out of mine, I was pleased that he'd only done that to be able to give me more. He moved so that he had a knee on either side of me, resting his weight on the bench, practically sitting in my lap, but not allowing me the feel of him on top of me yet. His arms linked their way around my neck then, distracting me away from his ass that was now in close reach and then before I could focus my attention back on it, his lips connected to mine and I could instantly tell he wasn't aiming for a teasing peck this time around.

Opening my mouth to his caressing tongue was automatic and I moaned as I got to taste his tantalizing flavor again. My hands gripped his hips, running my fingers against the skin between his shirt and pants. I couldn't decide what was more appealing at the moment, his mouth or the feel of him on my lap. Either one was beyond distracting, yet combined it was explosive. I tilted my head and pushed up into his mouth, not for a second being a passive participant, and gasping as my groin collided with his for a moment. Damn, I was on fire for him. It had been a given when we first met, but now with him above me, kissing me hard, I couldn't deny it.

"Demyx." I moaned, as I pulled away from his lips in order to taste his neck, nipping and sucking, not quite leaving a mark, but wishing I could.

I felt his Adam's apple bob against my mouth and I could hear that his breath had picked up in speed, the pants bordered on soft moans music to my ears. His fingers were twining their way into my hair and his body trembled gently every time my lips touched his skin, as though he were hypersensitive to my touch. I wasn't sure if his next move was a tentative try or a happy accident, but our groins connected again, grinding together for a split second, but it was an amazing second.

"I expected this to be amazing, imagined it..." I could only smile as he just told me I'd not been the only one who'd fantasied about the two of us together. He laughed softly, the sound of it pulling me out of my foggy thought. "It's insane the way you make me feel." He said all the while his lips landed on my throat, his fingers keeping my hair out of the way so he could suck and lick the skin there.

Oh, I wanted to keep going, I wanted to throw him down on the park bench and make him moan and gasp my name, but suddenly there was an explosion of wings, and dozens of ducks were suddenly airborne above us.

I accidentally gripped Demyx's hair in surprise. "Shit!"

"Ow! Easy on the mohawk!" He chuckled through a pained grimace, trying to keep his head tilted and still so my grip would maybe hurt less. "It's just the ducks telling us we're crazy to think it would be a good idea to take our pants off outside, during the night, when it's cold and both our balls would-" The pained grimace was switched with a curious look. "Actually, I don't know if they would be freezing since we'd have been doing hot stuff and might not have registered the cold at all."

I laughed and relaxed my fingers and stroked his hair trying to make it lay flat where I'd ruffled it. "Sorry. And no, I doubt we'd freeze, but can you imagine the duck trauma? They'd never come back here." Our breathing was calming down, and I was trying to keep my eyes away from his swollen and red lips. "I suppose we should head back?" Although I wasn't sure where. So far, I'd only picked him up at Bloody Ink's, not knowing where he lived for real.

"What is the back you have in mind?" He smirked.

I rolled my eyes, and leaned back to sit up straighter, pulling Demyx's shirt down back over his skin. "Well, seeing as how I picked you up, you should let me know where to return you."

"You make me sound like a package." He laughed. "Well, drop me wherever is easiest for you. Bloody inks, or my apartment, which is located in the building right next to Pink's."

I perked up at his response, filing away his address in my memory, before smirking at him and slowly trailing my fingers from his back, around his hip, across his groin and then back.

"It certainly _felt _like a nice package a few minutes ago. Perhaps, one day, I'll get to see what's inside." It was amazing how much he could smile, he never stopped. Probably the happiest person I'd met ever.

"Well, if your not opening the package tonight, then please drop me off at Bloody Inks, that way I'll ride my vespa back to my place and use that ride to calm myself _down_." That last was said with a meaningful peek down to his semi-hard on. Before I could let him know in no uncertain terms that I was all_ for _opening his package tonight, I laughed.

"A Vespa? Really? A Vespa?"

He crossed his arms over his chest, sending me an amused glare. "Yes, mister fancy car, a Vespa. Cars terrify me to death when I drive them and the population happening to be sharing the road with me when I am behind the steering wheel, agrees that me driving a car is in fact a terrifying experience. Ask Axel, you'll see his red hair go pale in less than a minute." He swore playfully. "And. Have you seen the narrow alleys in the city center around here? But then there's worse!" He exclaimed before the smile vanished and the glare intensified. "Parallel parking..."

Patting his head, I tried to hold back my laughter. "Ah, poor Dem. It's okay, I won't laugh at your Vespa." I pretended to think. "Unless it's purple. Then I'm sorry, but I will have to laugh at it."

He gave an indignant huff. "I'm not_ that_ gay."

"Then it's settled. I'm walking you to your house, where I will inspect your package and not laugh at your Vespa." I said it lightly, but then gently gripped his chin and lowered my voice. "It's okay if we wait. I don't need to see you naked in order to see you again." I didn't want to pressure him, and he needed to know I wasn't looking for a one night stand again.

He shivered at my words, the smile returning while his eyes closed. "Let's go then, before we get arrested for inappropriate behavior."

* * *

A/N: Sorry for uploading like, super late, but I am BEYOND busy with a freaking awesome project. But, I did format the 3rd chapter, so cross your fingers.


	3. To Pierce or Not to

**A/N: Guys, Guys...We have a present for you! Reyaa has published her first book and we are letting you, our wonderful fanfiction readers whom we love, Download it for free! Also, please visit this site, www dot zincuniverse dot com for all the goodies that go along with it! There is a trailer that kicks ass on there and artwork! **

**To get your free copy, visit the link on our profile that takes you to smashwords. Once you put the book in your cart, enter this code, NX43U, and you are good! Thanks, and please, leave her lots of love!**

* * *

**Zexion**

"I should be worried. I know I should. My mother always warned me about people who finally take that step from abnormal to insane. I should always listen to her. She's a saint." I rolled my eyes as I listened to Saix's voice while I sketched out ideas in my notebook. "Dear lord, Zexion, you were humming!" He waved his hand in my face to emphasize, and I swatted at it. "And, holy fuck, it was NSync!" I knew I should let him get all his jokes out now, so I calmly set down my pencil and raised an eyebrow inviting him to continue.

"It's that boy, Demyx, isn't it?" He wrinkled his nose, in mock disgust. "Or rather, _Dem_." The falsetto was just adding insult to injury and I flipped him off as he laughed. "Admit it, you like him. You 'like him' like him. You wanna snuggle and kiss him and pet him and call him your squishy."

"Shut the fuck up, Saix! Since when do you even care?" Okay, so I was a little grumbly at how amusing this was for him, and I certainly didn't appreciate him poking fun at my attachment to Demyx.

"I care, Zexion. I care. So, much in fact, that I even told Demyx when he called this morning that he could stop by anytime he wanted." I snapped my eyes to his golden ones sparking with humor.

"He called?! Why didn't you tell me?"

He laughed and grabbed my notebook off the desk to flip through it. "Because you were making coffee and you know that has priority if you want to have me civil." Eyeing my current sketch he made an appreciative noise. "Besides, you didn't need the distraction. You are already distracted enough and he isn't even here." He flipped his hair over his shoulder and tossed the sketchpad to me.

"Seriously, though. I can't believe you guys are still so tight. Normally, you can't be half assed to even tell me names, let alone everything about the kid." I pinched the bridge of my nose and told myself I needed him to run the shop when I was out of town and that I couldn't be bothered to drag his bloody body outside either.

"Saix, as endearing as it is for you to pretend to be my mother, fuck off." He snorted at my petulant tone and I sat up straighter and tried to sound like an adult. "Demyx is my friend and since Axel and Roxas have been wrapped up in each other, we have been getting to know each other." I saw Saix smirk and I blushed. "Not like that! You're annoying."

He didn't even bother to refute that claim and he was laughing still as he left my office to head back to the front of the store. I slumped on the desk, resting my chin on my palm while I swirled my pencil around on a blank page. No, I didn't know Demyx_ that_ way, but it didn't matter at the moment. He was enjoyable to be around even without sex. We hadn't gotten that far, but we'd certainly had our hands on each other. That first night on the park bench had been just the beginning when it came to my hands on him. I'd dropped him off at home and he'd invited me in for coffee, followed by another explosive make out session on his couch. Since then, we'd had our shirts off, had some dry humping and a rather eye opening handful of his 'package'.

I squirmed in my chair and made a slight adjustment to my crotch as even the smallest thought of him with his shirt off and mouth wet with kisses, was causing my lower body to wake up and salute the world. With that thought, I stood up quickly and made my way out of my office so I could catch Demyx when he came by and avoid Saix making any nasty or embarrassing comments about me to the piercer. Especially since said piercer had been trying to get me to go under _his_ needle lately.

It was a good thing I'd gone out front as just as the front door came into view, I was seeing Demyx push it open with a jingle. I couldn't help the smile that grew on my face, and I found myself trying to see the shop through his eyes. It was something I was proud of and I wanted him to like it.

* * *

**Demyx**

I'd thought about calling Zexion again in hopes I'd get him on the phone rather than Saix and confirm that I could in fact come by whenever I wanted. I'd gotten a greenlight from Saix.

So, once I'd found a hole in my schedule over at Bloody Inks and I'd gotten a "Sure, do whatever you want" from Axel, I'd jumped on my Vespa and driven across the city to pay the Poison Pin a visit. It would be the first time I entered the place. I'd walked and driven by it, but never stopped to go inside. Funnily enough, every time I had gone by it, I'd told myself to one day go inside, check it out. I guess today was that day then.

Undoing the binding on the back of my Vespa to release the small metal case, I locked the vehicle and then tucked the case under my arm before making my way to the door. The first thing I saw was Zexion, smiling my way, looking curious. I knew that look. He wanted to know what I thought of the shop.

Smiling back at him, I looked around slowly, closing the door behind me at the same time. There was a tattoo wall just like there was at Bloody Inks, a counter, a back room and then one ink chair over in the front right corner and a second more private ink chair in a room in the far right. The colors were warm and welcoming, there were no cliché tattoo designs visible in sight, everything was neat and very tasteful.

"This place is great, Zex." I murmured. "And your ink is... Well, you have a lot talent." I added with a sincere smile. "I do hope your _receptionist_ takes better care of your customers than he does your friends." I said a little louder, knowing full well the guy had to be around here somewhere. "I get the impression you weren't expecting me."

"I'm not the receptionist!" Came an annoyed shout, and I saw a head poke out of a door in the back. "I'm his bloody store manager when he can't be assed to show up to work. The guy is lost without me!" Sending Zexion a knowing look, he narrowed his eyes at me before disappearing again. "Receptionist, hah!" Came through the door before it shut behind him.

Zexion gave me a pained look. "Ignore him, he thinks he's my mother."

I couldn't help but snort. "Yeah, I have a similar dynamic going on with Axel." I waved my hand flippantly. "It's your own damn faults. You make it too easy for us _receptionists!_" I got another kick out of Saix's annoyed growl, all the while making my way to Zexion. "He should behave or else I won't pierce him at half price." I pressed a soft kiss to his lips, making sure not to let it linger too long or else before we knew it, we'd be attacking each other on the nearest available couch or chair.

He pulled back with a raised eyebrow. "Pierce? Saix?" He shook his head and peered at me. "You are going to pierce that grumpy guy?" It was cute the way his nose wrinkled. "Why and dare I ask, where?"

"He'll be grumpier once I'm done with his penis." I winked.

"Oh dear fuck, you can't be serious!" I thought Zexion might actually loose his lunch as he paled and covered his mouth in horror. "You can't pierce his dick! That's, er," He paused, trying to think. "Really disturbing."

"Hah, you're telling me? I've done so many genitalia, I barely bat an eye anymore." Smirking, I slid my fingers into his hair, making his beautiful face appear more clearly. "More disturbing is piercing the clitoris." I paused. "Specially for a gay dude." Then again, piercing a dick when you're straight must be just as strange. Actually, scratch that, piercing genitalia in general was awkward altogether.

"I think I'm going to be sick." I suppose I should feel bad as he blanched, but this was too easy. "Demyx, I-I can't stay here for that. Text me when it's safe to set foot in my shop again. Preferably, when Saix is far, far away."

"I am joking." I spelled out, pulling him back to me when he tried to get away. "I won't be approaching the dick of your receptionist today, hopefully not any other day either." I wrinkled my nose at the idea.

"Dammit, Demyx! I'm still gonna have that disturbing image in my head the rest of the day!" He huffed as he spun around and stalked over to the welcome desk. "I expect dinner later tonight for that stunt. Now, if you aren't here to pierce Saix's genitals," He shuddered, "Then what is that under your arm?"

I shook my head in amusement at his minor tantrum, or hissy fit, I wasn't sure yet how to identify all the different reactions he had, I didn't know them all, but hopefully we'd be together for a long time to come still, allowing me to know each and every one.

"I am here to pierce Saix, hence the box, just not his nether regions." Making my way to the counter, I leaned onto it, offering Zexion an apologetic look. "I'm sorry. I should have stopped the moment your lunch started to travel its way back up your throat." When he just gave me a dull stare, I grinned. "I promise, I'll make it up to you. Now. Saix! Get out here so I can pierce-" I didn't remember what it was he wanted. "Can I pierce you too?" I asked Zexion innocently, figuring it couldn't hurt to try and ask him again.

"No."

I rolled my eyes. "I guess we'll need to work on that." Leaning over the counter, I gently pouted my bottom lip out. "You're not still mad, are you? This joke was at the same level as the one you pulled on me a couple of days ago when you told me you'd tattooed me while asleep." I still couldn't believe I'd fallen for it. Had he done it, I would have woken. At least, I hope I would have.

"Don't even pretend that a fake tattoo is on the same level as imagining my friend's dick." He pecked my lips, nibbling a little before pulling away. "But, yes, forgiven." Leaning away, he gave me a thoughtful look. "What exactly would I pierce?"

"Am I allowed to give you a selfish answer?"

"Will I regret asking?"

"No, because I happen to have that piercing myself and I know when the time comes, you'll sing hallelujah for it." I gave him a toothy grin. "I suggest the tongue."

His eyes went to my mouth, and his tongue peaked out to unconsciously lick his lips. "I'll think about it." Sniffing, he turned away. "Saix, it's safe to come out. I won't throw up on you." Snickering, I waited for my customer to get his ass out of here because I actually hadn't come here to pierce him. I was here to visit Zexion, Saix had just taken advantage of my presence here.

Saix appeared from behind the back door, his shirt off with a towel draped over one of his arms. He ignored Zexion, except for a knowing smirk, then turned to me. "I decided I want both nipples done at the same time. Or do you think I should do them one now, the other later?" He plopped onto the closest tattoo chair and leaned back.

Rubbing my hands together, I waggled my eyebrows over at Saix. "This is a happy day indeed, I get to inflict twice the amount of pain on the same patient!" Opening the box I looked around for the hand sanitizer but realized I'd forgotten it. No matter though. Walking over to the small stool on wheels beside the tattoo chair Saix was lounging on, I sat down onto it and opened the drawers of the small table, finding the sanitizer and applying it to my hands. I then proceeded in applying some on his nipples with a paper towel and then...

"Zex... could you bring me my box, please?" I wanted him near so he could see that piercing wasn't as scary as he seemed to believe it was.

He appeared at my elbow, box in head and he peered at Saix as though the guy was an alien. "Why are you piercing your nipples? You don't even have a boyfriend!"

Saix rolled his eyes. "Something I hope to remedy as soon as I don't hurt anymore from stabbing metal through my nipples. Now, shush. He's going to need to concentrate." I listened to them while pulling the latex gloves on and grabbing the small package that held the sterilized needle. A new needle for every customer, two new needles in Saix case.

"Receptionist is gay? I had no idea." Opening the packages, I placed them on the small table beside me and then proceeded in showing him the bars that would go through his nipples. "You can switch to rings in about 4 months. Don't change these until the 4 months are up or you'll risk infection. These are special for when the holes are newly made. Protection bars. You understand, yes? I'll also give you a spray bottle containing the disinfected you'll need to apply every day so, well, that it won't infect. Wouldn't want your nipples to fall off, do we now?"

Zexion snorted, while Saix glared at him. "No, we wouldn't want that at all." Saix turned to me, and I suddenly felt wary as I noticed the gleam in his eyes. "So, tell me Demyx. Why isn't Zexion here pierced and why aren't you tattooed by him? I would think you guys would at least give each other a discount."

"Oh, believe me," Twisting the balls off the bar of each piercing, I placed them beside the needle packages, ready for me to grab. "We're trying to talk one another into it." I assured. "Try not to move, it'll only sting 5 seconds tops." I grabbed a clamp from my box, using it to pinch his nipple, get a proper hold on it that I couldn't get with my hands and tugged it up to give me space to make the hole. "A nasty comeback before I scar you for life?"

"Mess this up and I'll switch THE colors in your eventual tattoo ink to a nasty pink."

I smirked while my eyes were concentrated on my handy work. Placing the tip of the needle on the right side of his right nipple, I nodded. "Breathe." When he did, I pierced the needle through. "Keep breathing." I instructed, checking his face to make sure he wasn't a fainter.

"Quit touching me, please." He whispered, breathing deeply. "I might just punch you in the face. That hurt."

Zexion growled. "Remember how this was your bright idea? Don't threaten Demyx." I could feel the warmth of his body as he discreetly moved closer to me.

"The pain was sort of a given. You do understand the concept of piercing, yes?" Grabbing the piercing, I moved it beside the end of the needle and then pulled the needle away, making way for the metal. Once it was in, I closed it with the balls, twisting them in place, careful not to tug on his skin and then I cleaned it up. "So, you sure you want a second one, or...?"

"In for a dime, in for a dollar. Do it, and then you guys clear off. I will be wretched company to the guy who stabbed me and the guy who's making lovesick eyes at the guy who stabbed me." He waved me forward.

I smiled up at Zexion, happy to hear he'd been staring at me lovesick. "He's just jealous."

I wasn't sure if this was part of the Poison Pin daily routine, but Zex had allowed Saix a few hours off to get some lunch, effectively giving us some time alone. I was grateful. Not that I didn't like Saix, he was a good guy and quite amusing all around, but he was also very opinionated and couldn't help himself when it came to telling myself and Zexion what he thought of us together. I figure Saix didn't give me all the details roaming in his mind mainly since Zexion had a very powerful glare, which, actually, it was funny to see them interact with one another. I wondered if Axel and I came across that way to the outside eye.

Looking at Zex, I smiled as I always did when I was near him. I don't think he realized just how happy he made me. He didn't have to do much, sometimes he only had to look at me in that way, and it would brighten my entire day. We hadn't been together that long... Yet, I missed him when he wasn't around the way I'd never missed someone before. I was a particularly present person when it came to relationships, always needing to spend time with the other as much as possible, hating to be apart for a long period of time, but with Zexion it was ten times worse than the usual.

I called him every night before going to sleep and while I tried to stop myself, I couldn't always and ended up calling him the next day when I woke up. I'd been terrified I'd come across as too clingy, but so far, he hadn't shown any sign of being bothered with my 'excessive' need to be around him, be it physical or on the phone. We'd also reached that point where we could comfortably be around each other in silence. I loved that we didn't need to talk to be happy with each others presence.

Finishing up the sandwich he'd made for me, I allowed myself to stare at him a bit as he was finishing up his own food, sketching a design at the same time. He was sitting on the chair behind the Poison Pin's counter, his sketchbook between my legs as I was sitting on the counter itself. I had a great view of the drawing and the top of his head. Grinning, I kissed the top of his head, watching as I broke his concentration some.

"Thanks for lunch." I murmured, placing my arms around his neck and ducking my head down so I could steal a proper kiss when he detached his eyes from his sketchpad and looked up at me.

He chuckled, and used one arm to reach up and cup my neck, returning the kiss. "Couldn't stand the stomach rumblings anymore. You'd have let yourself starve if I hadn't." The drawing was catching his attention again as he absently patted my arms still around his neck before adding a few more lines to the paper. "Sorry, I'm just gonna finish this sketch really quick, and then I'm all yours." It was cute how he lost his usual confident tone when sketching and talked in an adorable mumble.

"Take your time, I'm perfectly happy right as we are now." I assured, shuffling back a bit so my thighs weren't touching his sketchpad, giving him the room he needed and allowing my hands to tuck his hair back so the bangs wouldn't fall in his eyes. Leaning on the counter, I eyed the drawing from an upside down angle. If he was anything like Axel, he was able to absently respond to questions while drawing. "A new design?"

"Hmmm, yeah. Had that tingling feeling lately for some reason. Normally, I sketch at home and bring ideas here to put into the computer and define better. But this one is being demanding."

I smothered the chuckle that wanted to escape at how his nose wrinkled when I'd forced him to speak while sketching. I knew he wasn't annoyed with my presence here, he was just in that 'zone'. The zone was that place where not even the crotch of the artist's lover could distract him from his drawing, even if it was right in front of his face.

"The demanding ones tend to be the best." I said with a smile, frowning in amusement down at the drawing, not entirely sure yet what it was going to be since it was still in the early stages. The upside down angle probably didn't help with the identification. Opening my mouth to simply ask him what it was, I was interrupted when the door of the shop chimed, letting us know a customer just walked in.

Clearly Zex had forgotten he'd send his receptionist out for the time being. "Babe. Customer."

He growled, but put down the sketchpad. "Welcome to The Poison Pin. What can I do for you today?" The customer had his attention now, but I noticed that he hadn't put down the pencil and was unconsciously tapping it on the counter. Clearly he was still in the 'zone.' Looking back over my shoulder, I saw that the customer had to be in his early twenties, slightly nervous in demeanor, meaning he was probably an ink virgin. I liked those, they were funny.

"Uh, hi." He waved at us. "It didn't say outside, so I came in to ask if you guys pierce?" He ran a shaky hand through his short, spiky brown hair, tucking on his shirt to try and calm himself. People had this weird idea in their mind that tattoo shops were scary places to be in.

"You're that new bartender at Pink's, aren't you? Marluxia said you're from out of town?" I'm pretty sure it was him. If it was him, I'd seen him come out of the bar several times sometime during the night over the past week.

That seemed to calm him, giving him a little bit more confidence as he walked over to us and offered me his hand to shake. I took it, giving him a smile. "Yeah, that's me. I'm from the country side, so city life is a little nerve-racking still." He smiled back then. "I'm Pence."

"I'm Demyx. This is Zexion." I returned.

Zexion was watching me with a half smile on his face, before turning back to Pence and nodding. "I'm the owner of The Poison Pin. And unfortunately we don't do piercings here. I can recommend a different store though."

"Okay, sure." Pence nodded happily. "Where can I find it?"

"Bloody Ink's. Unfortunately, it's a bit across town, but they have the best piercer in town." He smirked, and nudged me with his elbow.

I grinned goofily back at Zex. "Aren't you sweet." I said playfully, poking his nose before chuckling at Pence. "I'm Bloody Inks piercer." I explained. "Since I happen to have my material with me, it wouldn't make much sense for us to travel there when I can just pierce you here. Unless Zexion minds?"

"Um, no. I don't actually." Thoughtful now, Zexion tilted his head to the side and looked me over, while tapping his finger against his chin. "I don't mind at all. You may use the same chair that Saix was in, or if you'd like privacy, you may use my chair."

I shrugged, not caring if it was in this room or the more private one, after all, I only had a curtain in Bloody Inks. "I guess that's up to Pence. What is it you'd like pierced? Since you're a bartender you gotta be of legal age, no need to show ID and I'm sure I can alter a tattoo consent form to that of a piercing." I smiled over at Zex, "That way you can add it to your paperwork and we won't have to send it to Bloody Inks, where I'll have to deal with the paperwork that concerns a house-call, blah, blah, blah." I waved my hand flippantly, nudging Zex aside so I could jump off the counter. "So, Pence, where do you want a hole?"

He was nervous again. "Euh, I was thinking my eyebrow?"

"Good choice, you got the face for it." I waggled my eyebrows at Zex then. "That's an easy fifty for you."

"For a hole in his eyebrow? Seriously?" Ah, the gears were turning now, I could tell. He kept glancing between us as I grabbed my box and nodding to himself. "It is okay if I watch?"

I shrugged again. "Can he watch, Pence?" I asked as I gestured for him to sit on the ink chair.

"Yeah, I don't mind." The boy said as he sat.

After altering the form and having Pence sign it, I then did my job in a jiffy, having done so many eyebrow piercings, I could do them in my sleep. Even Pence and Zexion were surprised at how fast it had happened and I especially enjoyed it when a customer was pleasantly surprised at the fact that it didn't hurt as bad as they initially imagined.

It wasn't fifteen minutes later and Pink's new bartender had a shiny new decorative jewel on their face and the owner of the Poison Pin was fifty dollars richer.

Grinning as I saw Zexion was thinking loudly enough, I didn't need for him to talk to guess what it was he was thinking about, I removed the latex gloves and put my stuff back in the box, cleaning up after myself as I continued to stare at his thoughtful face.

"If you want to hire me as a part time piercer, you'll have to talk about it with Axel. Although I'm in charge of most paperwork, Axel handles schedules."

Zexion put an arm around my shoulders and pulled me into a gentle kiss. "He'll say yes, and it will certainly be nice to have you around here. Saix is the only other person around when I'm here, and I could use a change." He grinned and then pulled my hand towards the door that was just past his tattooing area and opened it.

"It's an extra room for when we have part-timers help out in here, but it can be yours when you want to work here. Is that okay?"

My eyebrows shot up and my hand squeezed his. "I get my own room?" Giddy now, I did a tiny happy bounce. "Oh, this'll be awesome!" I exclaimed. "The only thing you'll need to invest in is a cookie jar and milk."

He raised an eyebrow. "You get that many fainters, do you? Hmmm, I may add an additional charge to cover that. Maybe get some granola bars as well." His brain was off and working now, completely dismissing the idea that he was giving me my own room in his shop as if it was the most natural thing in the world. "I'll talk to Axel later this week and get it all squared away." Laughing, I hugged him to me, letting my lips kiss his neck. This was big for me. He was okay with me working here part time. He wanted me around. This meant he really, truly didn't mind having me close to him.

"You and Axel can figure everything out together, I'm too excited to think." I chuckled, my fingers softly moving his hair out of the way so I had better access, letting my teeth nip his earlobe, pecking his jawline, letting out a content sigh as I always did when I was in his arms, or he in mine.

"I can tell." His voice was slightly breathless and he tilted his head to give me more room. "Would you like to come over tonight for dinner and a movie? Not that I have anything thing against taking you out, but I thought we could re-relax." The voice jump was cute and I smirked against his neck as I continued giving it a small bite.

Licking the skin there and sucking on it gently, I carefully walked him backwards until his back connected with the nearest available wall, my fingers lacing through his as I pushed them beside his head, keeping him pinned. "I'd very much like to come over." I whispered close to his ear, letting myself grind teasingly against him. "But maybe instead of a movie, I finally want to show you what a tongue piercing is really all about.d"

He shivered, and I could feel the goosebumps cover his skin. "Really all about? That sounds, um," He was pushing back against my body, matching my pace. "I-I'd like that. Oh fuck, that feels good." Turning his head towards me, he captured my lips and was doing a good job of devouring any response to come out of my mouth. "When?"

Right fucking now is all my mind could come up with as I guided him over to the ink chair, pushing him back onto it so I could climb up and settle on his lap. "Later? Now? I don't know. You're making it hard to think..." I moaned against his mouth, starting to forget we were in a shop. Or maybe I just didn't care. I suddenly really hated my, no sex until the tenth date rule.

"Me? How am I supposed to form coherent thought with you sitting in my lap?" Hands were clutching my sides now, holding me down on said lap, while his tongue was mapping out the inside of my mouth as though it was the first time we were making out. I felt the tip of his tongue, gently prod the bar in the middle of mine, feeling and tasting it. He hummed, and one hand crept up to tilt my head and pull me deeper.

My body started to tremble, the way he made me feel overwhelming and it wasn't long before I gasped for air, panting and unable to stop moaning as we kept up our grinds, my hands finding their way under his shirt, touching the soft skin I could reach and it wasn't long before one found their way to one of his nipples, toying with it. A louder moan popped out of my mouth when his fingers slid down, grasping my ass and hardening the friction created between us.

"Maybe we should stop before we make a mess of ourselves?" I panted out even though my hips kept moving and my lips tried to find their way back to his mouth.

"Or before fucking Saix ruins my day by showing up." Reluctantly, he dropped his hands and stopped moving his groin, but his lips stayed on mine, only simply kissing instead of devouring me. Liking this almost as much as the heated make out session, I smiled against his mouth, kissing him back softly as my body released tension, my legs tangling with his as I allowed myself to lie on top of him, unable to stop kissing him.

"Can we stay like this a couple of minutes longer though?" I murmured while my arms wrapped around his neck, my body calming and relaxing.

"You have the best ideas." He responded, sighing in contentment as he lazily kissed me back, one hand gently stroking my hair.

"How about I go back to Bloody Inks in a little bit, so that temptation isn't too grand, and then once it's time for the Poison Pin to close for the day, you come get me and we'll go grab some take out to eat at your place?" I offered in between soft pecks.

"Oh, I like that. And I'll inform Axel that I'm stealing your services whenever I want as well." Pulling back completely now, he smiled up into my eyes.

I smiled back at him, not sure if I'd ever felt this relaxed before in my life. When he was about to say more, he got cut off by my phone ringing.

I grinned at Zex. "It's like he has super hearing and knows when we talk of him." Wiggling some to be able to reach the phone in my pocket, I pulled it free. "He's probably wondering where the fuck I am." Eyeing the screen, assuming I'd read "Axel" off of it, I frowned deeply when it was the last person on earth I thought capable of calling.

"Hang on." I told Zex, sitting up and abruptly breaking physical contact between us as I was just _that_ surprised. Taking the call, I stared at the wall opposite me in deep questioning and asked, "Mom?" When Zexion raised an eyebrow, all I could do was shrug at him.

_"Demyx, oh thank god you picked up, I wasn't sure if you could while at work."_ My frown only deepened.

"It's fine, I'm not piercing anyone right now." I paused. "Are you crying?" Why was she calling me? At my words, Zexion sat up properly as well, giving me a worried look and all I could do again was shrug.

_"Seifer has done something very stupid. So stupid in fact, I couldn't stop the rumors and gossip from flowing around our friends and acquaintance circles in time."_ She sniffled.

"Okay..." I said carefully. "What did Seifer do?" It was probably connected to that phone call he'd tried to make two weeks ago, interrupting my second date with Zexion momentarily. I'd expected Seifer to come by in the next couple of days, but he never had and although I'd called to ask if I could come over and maybe lend him an ear, when I did get him on the phone he said it wasn't necessary.

_"He filed for divorce, Demyx." _The big tears were back._ "He didn't even discuss it with me and your father first!"_

I rolled my eyes. "It's his marriage, mom, he shouldn't have to talk to you about wanting to get a divorce." Although that was the first thing I wanted to tell her, I was actually surprised they were getting divorced at all. I rarely saw Seifer's wife, didn't have any kind of connection with her and whenever we happened to be in the same room and she was forced to talk to me, it had been nothing but awkward. But Seifer had always seemed to enjoy her, not exactly the way I would want my relationship to work out as, I mean, it was always very neat, friendly, but they weren't overly touchy and such. I'd always figured it was because they were from that well behaved circle... Hoping they had their very much in love and heated moments in the privacy of their bedroom, just choosing to appear clean cut in front of a crowd. I guess I'd been wrong.

_"He did not tell you?"_ My mother sounded surprised, a hiccup escaping her through her noisy tears.

"Ehm. No... I had no idea they were not getting along. Why do you think I was aware?"

_"He filed for a divorce because he claims to be a homosexual."_ Pause._ "You know, like you."_

I rolled my eyes a lot when around my mother. "Just because I'm gay, doesn't mean I know all gay men in the world."

_"What about gaydar?" _

My eyebrows shot up. "You think I knew on some level Seifer was gay before he himself knew?"

_"Possibly..." _She murmured.

"Well, I didn't." I assured. "I want to tell you that you should be happy for him, that it's a good thing he finally realized what he truly wants for himself, but I'm relatively sure it'll enter one ear and will instantly go out the other." Sighing, I rubbed my temple. "I'm not sure what you want me to say, Mother. I won't stop him from doing this because while I am surprised to find out he is gay, Seifer is a smart guy, he probably thought everything through down to the very last miniscule detail. If he managed to get over the scandal it would cause in his mind, and allow himself to finally be who he is, then I'm going to support that." I was shocked to find out my brother is gay... I mean, I would have never seen that one coming, never, ever. But I wasn't going to let my mother know just how surprised I was because it would probably only cause more issues for Seifer and he most likely was having a hard enough time as it was.

_"I just needed to hear your opinion."_ My mother murmured._ "I will deal with the scandal it created."_

"Just let it blow over, Mom." I sighed. "If you push too hard, people will take more notice and the longer the 'scandal' will last. It's what happened with me when you tried to do damage control after my coming out. It only made things worse and while you managed to save face in front of your friends eventually, you know as well as I that our relationship drastically changed after that incident. So unless you want to create a cold, lacking relationship with Seifer, I suggest you just let things take it's course and support your son rather than worry about what people around you will think."

_"Y-You're probably right..." _My eye twitched when I heard her agree. She never agreed with me. _"I will let myself calm down, take some time to truly understand and I will talk to Seifer."_

"Okay..." I said, dumbfounded.

_"I will talk to you soon, Darling." _She didn't sound upset anymore now that she had a plan.

"Sure. Bye." I responded awkwardly before hanging up the phone, allowing myself to stare off into space. "Now I kind of want a cigarette..."

Zexion scowled. "You don't smoke. What was that about? What's wrong?"

Blinking, I looked at Zex. "I don't, but my mother makes me crave nicotine." Scratching my hair, I sighed. "She called me so I could remind her of the mistake she made with me to make sure she can't repeat it with Seifer, cause she actually cares enough to not make it with him." It's not that she didn't love me, she did, but my mother had this weird way of thinking. "Seifer, apparently, is gay, realized it and is in the process of divorcing his wife. That's what he was trying to tell me when he interrupted our second date with his call."

He blinked. "He's gay? And now divorcing his wife? So, basically, he's met someone. A guy, obviously. I wonder how that happened."

"I don't want to know." I growled, standing up and starting to pace the shop's floor. "It probably involves cheating. And if not physically, a guy must have caught Seifer's attention strong enough to have him realize that he is gay. Meaning he pretty much mind cheated on his wife." Now it made even more sense why Seifer had had so much trouble spitting it out over the phone and avoiding telling me afterwards, he knew how I felt about people being unfaithful. "I do hope he divorced his wife before pursuing whoever he's got his eye on now." I had to believe Seifer was at least nice enough to do that, I mean... His wife hadn't asked for any of this. "It wasn't exactly an arranged marriage, but my parents did pressure him to marry this girl. I actually thought they were in love though, or at the very least, extremely fond of each other... Like my parents."

Zexion looked taken aback for a second. "Do you suppose his wife will be very unhappy? I mean, she had to have noticed something was amiss. Women are quite adept at spotting homosexuality. Perhaps he has already spoken with her and she has pushed for this divorce for his happiness. I would think she'd rather end the marriage on that happy note, than suffer knowing her husband cannot love her fully. It is not the first time society has gotten the better of a man, and I can only hope that through their marriage they respect each other enough to be honest." He was speaking kindly while watching me pace, trying to calm me down obviously.

Halting in my steps, I looked over at Zex, smiling. "Well, I hope for Seifer it went down that nicely, it will certainly make the process of coming out a lot less painful." Making my way over to him, I let my forehead fall against his chest, groaning. "You're right, it's probably better things are out in the open now. I told my mother the same thing, that she should be happy Seifer figured things out for himself." I nodded at my own words. "And I really, really hope everything is going down as smoothly as you described it, or else I'm going to have my hands full with hectic and crazy Seifer. Hectic and crazy Seifer is scary... He comes over a lot and talks an unusual great amount, usually until my ears bleed." I muttered, dreading the idea of my depressed brother already.

Zexion's chest rumbled. "Maybe you should invite him out to eat? I'll be there, and maybe we'll meet or get to hear about that someone who caught his eye. I admit I'm also curious to see how you two compare." He chuckled. "All I can imagine is some poor stiff in a doctors coat with glasses."

I chuckled at the image, popping my head back up so I could kiss his cheek, letting it linger. "You're so far off. Remove the mohawk, piercings and adjust the attire, I actually have the more imaginable physique for a doctor than Seifer does." I frowned as I thought of my brother. "Girls swoon when they see him. Whoever he's got his eye on now doesn't stand a chance. That is, if they give him enough time to show just how nice he truly is. He's basically that perfect package." I shrugged. "Thank you for being willing to be there for me." I gave him a gooey look. "I'm sure you two will get along splendidly." I wasn't sure when would be good to introduce them though.

Smiling, he tweaked my nose and winked. "Well, I will be on my best behavior for you. We could meet up at Pink's later this week if that works for him? Or we can meet sooner if you're really in need of seeing him." His hand now rested against my cheek, stroking lightly.

I leaned into his palm, enjoying the touch. "He's got a weird schedule at work, I'm not sure if he's doing night shifts or not this week, so I'll call him and I'll let you know what works out for him, kay?"

"Sounds good." His lips were on mine again, and he inhaled deeply before groaning and pulling away. "Must behave. You better get back to work before I don't let you leave."

I leaned right back in, humming contently against his mouth. "Hmmkay. I'll go." I grinned as I gave his bottom an appreciative pat. "Tonight still stands, my brother won't ruin that for us, so come get me when you're done here." I said as I walked backwards and away from him, aiming for the exit. I made sure to give him a wink before turning and walking out of the Poison Pin.

* * *

A/N: Again, read Reyaa's first book by going to the link on our profile and using this code to get it for free! NX43U


	4. Yeah, He's Gay

**A/N: Hello wonderful readers. I'd like to think that I'm keeping to some sort of schedule for this story, but then I'd be a total liar. We've been working double time on Reyaa's book, plus the website, plus all of the other promotions and interviews we've been doing. On top of that, we both work. Awesome. Anyways, we still want you guys to download and read her book so once again, here is the title. 'Altors'. Go to smashwords and find it, put in this code, NX43U, and get it for FREE. FREE PEOPLE. FREE.**

**Anyways, I think this story has, like, 6 chapters or something, lol. I'll try and keep it up and on schedule. *salutes* ENJOY!**

* * *

**Zexion - three days later**

"Going to see Axel, try not to put me out of business, yeah?" I called over my shoulder to Saix while pushing the door outside open. After texting the redhead a few times, we'd settled on a time to go over the schedule he wanted to set up for Demyx and piercing. I'd heard some grumblings of course, but thank goodness for Roxas and his ability to distract Axel from it all. We were meeting right now while he wasn't busy and Demyx wasn't working. I was meeting Demyx and Seifer tonight at Pink's to hang out, but I wanted to get everything squared away so I could have some good news to share when I saw him.

My face felt warm when I thought about seeing him this evening, especially since it would be the first time to see him after that, er, eye opening demonstration about tongue piercings. We'd barely made it inside my house with our food, before we were right back to where we had been in my shop, only this time, we had blessed privacy. He'd let me have the illusion of leading our frantic groping and kissing, before dropping to his knees and surprising the hell out of me by giving me the most spectacular blowjob of my life. Quite literally sucking my brains out through my penis. I licked my lips and tried to cool my face at the mere memory of it. I'd had blowjobs before, but never by someone with a tongue ring. It was...

I literally didn't have words for the sensation. I was waiting a few days before I told him that I wanted a tongue piercing now. Who knew all it took was the right persuasion for me to do something I'd never wanted to. I hoped that I could give him just as much fun in the bedroom when I got mine.

Before I knew it, I was pushing open the door and hearing that familiar chime. Axel was standing behind the counter, sketching something in his book, lifting a finger, telling me mutely to give him a second and after he'd finished the stroke of his pencil, he lifted his eyes to look at me. The moment they locked with mine, his eyebrows raised in amusement.

"Ho, ho... someone's thinking about something naughty." Before I could respond, he made a thoughtful sound, grasping his chin as he circled the counter to walk up to me, eyeing me intently. "You've been with Dem for... almost three weeks. That's enough days gone by to have reached the sixth date." Axel nodded then, waggling his eyebrows. "Sixth date in Dem's mind means he can take it a little further in the bedroom, meaning, you got tongued, and tongued good apparently since you're turning more and more red as I talk." He laughed.

Unable to deny it, I flipped him off and tucked my hair behind my ears. "Shut up, asshole. It's none of your business." Pushing passed him, I plopped myself down behind the counter, shamelessly looking at his sketch. "What Demyx and I do in the privacy of my house is private." I smirked at him, still blushing. "And yes, it was awesome."

"I'd ask for forgiveness on my prying, but I teased you on purpose as payback for stealing my piercer part-time, jackass." He smacked the back of my head playfully, returning behind the counter to sit down before me. "I can't tell you how happy it makes me to hear you guys are doing so great together, even if that means the Poison Pin may become as successful as Bloody Inks." He grinned.

I snorted. "Oh, please. It's not like your revenue was that much greater. _I _was here before you, ya know." I sniffed disdainfully now, and sounded superior. "Demyx will just add that much more to mine."

Axel only smirked. "I told you he was a treasure."

"And now I want him the last half of every week, and I'll make a deal with you for when the bikers come back through." This was a delicate matter, but I didn't want to seem desperate, so while he thought that through, I continued flipping though his sketchbook.

"Fine by me, but," Axel pushed a piece of paper my way, "I've never made him pay for the material he needs, you'll have to supply it for him. He'll go get it himself though, same location as the ink supplier. And I don't want there to be rivalry between our two shops putting Dem on the spot." He said that last very clearly. "If a customer walks into Bloody Inks while he's working at the Poison Pin, I will send the customer to your shop instead of making an appointment for when Dem is working here, and I'd like that to be vice versa. Yeah?" Nodding, I glanced at the paper, smiling when I saw the last two items on the supply list he was suggesting for Demyx.

"Milk and cookies, again? I was thinking more orange juice and granola. Raise the blood sugar and all that." Either way, this was perfect. Tucking into my back pocket, I looked up at Axel. "I have no problem sending people your way, and I think this will be good for both of us. Although," I tapped my fingers against the counter, hoping he wouldn't take this the wrong way. "I'd employ him full-time in a heart beat if he wants it."

Axel rolled his eyes in amusement. "Could you please wait with that? I can't lose Demyx completely just yet, alright? He's very dear to me." The smile was warm, and now that I knew how they'd met, I could understand why he would have a hard time not having Dem around all the time. "Just imagine Saix suddenly up and left." Axel gave me a knowing look. "Dem doesn't just pierce around here. I'm only sharing him because I know it'll make him happy, and I know you well enough to know he's in good hands in your shop."

"Sorry." I winced. I suppose I shouldn't be so selfish with Demyx's time. We were just getting to know each other at this point, there was no need for me to be so clingy. I needed to understand that Demyx had a very close relationship with Axel and his store and that he had been here first and foremost. I glanced at Axel.

"We'll all have to hang out together sometime. I'm meeting Seifer tonight at Pink's, but we could get together sometime next week? I want to actually meet the crazy blonde that caught your attention."

"Wow!" Axel exclaimed. "Before we move onto the topic that is Roxas, please, elaborate on meeting Demyx's brother. You know what you're in for, right? Did Demyx warn you? He tends not too since he knows it usually makes people run in the opposite direction." The redhead snickered when I offered a questioning stare. "His relationship with his parents may be whacked beyond repair, but that with his brother is really tight. Seifer is _very_ protective of Demyx. You're in for one hell of a roller coaster, my friend."

Rolling my eyes, I waved my hand, brushing aside his comment. "It's not a big deal. Seifer was having a crisis and Demyx was not having an easy time of it. I just offered to be there to help out. Apparently, he's gay now." I wasn't worried about meeting Seifer. I don't know why Axel thought it was a big deal.

I'd expected surprise for a reaction, instead Axel just nodded. "Yeah, I was already aware of that. I figured it wouldn't be a good idea to tip neither one of them off before the time was right. They're both relatively sensitive creatures, nudge them too hard and they freak." Axel flailed his arms to emphasize his words. "I'm not bad to look at," He said lightly, clearly aware he wasn't giving himself enough credit when it came to the looker front. "Seifer let his eyes linger a split second longer than any straight guy would have. I'm not his type though, I'm just generally hot. Plus, even if he had been interested, my type lies more in the small, barking blonds that have a tendency to bite." He was waggling his eyebrows now, his mind taking him to the thought of Roxas.

"I wonder what Seifer's type is." Furrowing my brow, I glanced up at Axel. "For that matter, what is Demyx's type? Does he often date tattoo artists?" I hadn't really thought about it before; I saw Demyx as an ideal partner, but I wonder how I measured up to his past liasons.

"I guess you'll be able to ask Seifer that himself tonight." Axel shrugged. "As for Dem, not to make things awkward or anything, but I'm pretty sure you're the first tattoo artist he's ever dated. Past boys, men really, he's been with he got introduced to by going to Seifer's parties. Doctors, lawyers, architects." Leaning onto the counter, he gave me a serious look. "But I do want to add to that, while I revealed this to you, I don't want it to make you uncomfortable in whatever way possible because I can assure you that Dem has never been quite this happy with any of them as he is with you." He patted my shoulder. "Don't let him down, okay? I can tell you that when Demyx doesn't smile, the world doesn't turn quite as well as it should." Wrinkling his nose as he most likely thought back on when Dem had been down, he then shook his head out of it. "But yeah, we should definitely have some pizza all four of us sometime soon."

I shrugged, not entirely sure why he was worried that I was Demyx's first tattoo artist to be dating. It wasn't a big deal to me, and we were attracted to one another, so what was the problem? I'll admit, he was a lot more sincere than others I'd previously gone out with, but that was what made him unique and fun. I always knew that when he said he liked being around me, that it was true.

We weren't even having sex yet, but I was fine with that. I wasn't expecting something in the way of permanent declarations and I knew for a fact that Demyx wasn't looking for a one night stand, so I didn't understand why Axel was giving me all sorts of warnings. Well, whatever. I'd get to meet Seifer tonight, and hopefully see Demyx this weekend by ourselves. With the increase in the intimacy from that blowjob, I was looking forward to a little more on both our ends.

"I'm not threatened by the high quality of people he's been with, and as long as he has no qualms about my career, I don't see how it affects me, Axel. More than anything though, I think that by Demyx introducing Seifer to me, shows that he doesn't mind what I do. It's not like Seifer should be surprised. I mean, Demyx _is_ friends with you." I wasn't sure why I was suddenly so touchy, but I suppose I wasn't all that excited about who Demyx usually went out with. I'm not sure what he saw in doctors and lawyers anyways.

Axel gave me that look people give when looking at a lost puppy. "God, you are so... I want to say cute. The urge to hug you and pat your head is great. Please leave before I give in to the urge."

"I don't understand why you'd want to hug me, but I _am_ leaving before you do. I'll text you and we'll plan something." Standing up, I stretched and popped my back before remembering something I'd wanted to ask. "Oh, when is Demyx's birthday?"

"September ninth." Axel responded, using his hands to shoo me out of his shop.

"That's just around the corner!" Crap, I needed to plan something. "I'll come up with something and text you guys the details." Mumbling, I walked to the door, already thinking of something original and fun, something to put a smile on his face.

* * *

I wasn't really sure where Demyx and his brother would prefer to sit, but I'd prefer a booth for privacy for myself. I didn't want to have to shout to be heard, or be harassed by men approaching us at the bar. Maybe I'd see that Pence person and convince him he needed a tattoo to go along with his new eyebrow piercing. Nodding at the bouncer/doorman, I quickly let the bartender know what table I was at, and that the tab was under my name with no limit. I wasn't quite sure what to expect about Seifer's state of mind, but if he needed to get drunk, he could. His marriage was ending, he was newly out of the closet and apparently his parents had already had to deal with this before. Surely it was a lot of pressure.

I set my jacket across the back of my seat and faced the door so I could spot them when they arrived. I'd said seven, and it was only a few minutes til so they should be here any minute. Pulling my phone out of my pocket, I checked my messages, and grinned when I saw one from Demyx from this afternoon. I'd wait to reply once we were done here, no need to when I'd see him soon.

A shadow loomed over the screen of my phone then, blocking my view. "Blue hair, check. Tattoos, check." Looking up at the large block of muscle, the man smirked down at me, the slight scar across the bridge of his nose wrinkling as he did so. "Zexion, right?"

My words deserted me for a split second, wondering if I was about to have my face punched in by some sort of disgruntled customer. "Depends on who's looking." I tried to sound more confident than I felt, still unsure who this guy was. Maybe he was a new biker in town and needed to ink to fit in? With that scar, I could see that easily.

"Oh, pardon." He took my hand and shook it. "Demyx's brother, Seifer." He introduced, sitting down and removing the black beanie from his head, shaking the blond locks of similar shade to that of Demyx's hair, loose.

I blinked. "_You're_ a doctor? Seriously? You resemble a new recruit from a motorcycle gang with that look." Smirking now, I gave him a once over, noting the similar facial structure and laugh lines, his less prominent then Demyx's. "I didn't expect you to be here before your brother."

He settled himself comfortably in the booth opposite from me. "Yeah, I was supposed to go to his apartment first and we'd go here together, but when I knocked, no one answered. I called him, he said he'd be running a little late but that I could be sure to find you here. Blue hair, tattoos," He waved a hand at my figure. "Found you. Of course his version of your description was done with a lot more flourish, but I'm sure you don't want to hear it from my mouth."

I grimaced. "Yes, thank you for that." Studying him, I tried to see if there were any noticeable signs of stress. "You're looking well for one that has had some upheaval in his life recently. Can I get you something to drink?" I wanted the whole story before Demyx arrived, hopefully to help keep him calm and on good terms with his brother. And, I was also curious to see how he acted around people like me. Namely, tattoo artists.

He nodded gratefully. "Whatever you're having, don't know this place, assuming you do. I'm sure you'll know what is good and what isn't." He shrugged off his long jacket, revealing that there was absolutely no shoulder padding in them whatsoever. "And yeah, I'm one of those people who try to push everything out of their system as quickly as possible. It was a revelation, for sure," He grinned knowingly my way, "but, after I had my moment of sputtering and managed to knock some sense into my brain, I calmed down and got control over the situation." He sighed contently at his words. "My wife, or... ex." He winced, "She's been surprisingly supportive, I think the fact that there was never any love in our marriage made it easier for her." He paused, eyeing me for a moment. "I don't normally share this easily with strangers, but I'm assuming Demyx told you every single detail since he has a hard time shutting his mouth most of the time, I don't see why he would have with you."

I kept my face neutral, reminding myself that this was Demyx's _brother_ and had known him all his life and was certainly entitled to speak about him however he wanted and Demyx would still love him. Still, I didn't like the fact that Seifer was implying Demyx was a blabbermouth.

"I was actually there when you called him, and when your mother called. I picked up the important bits." Signaling a passing waiter for two pints, I turned back to Seifer. "I'll wait to ask about what prompted the coming out bit, but I was curious to know what kind of doctor you are. Demyx mentioned something, but I can't recall exactly." Putting on a simple smile, I waited and hoped I could keep my curiosity inside before Demyx arrived.

"Neuro." He answered instantly. "Well, that's my specialty, I've been called in to do general when the hospital was a couple of hands down." He breathed out, scanning me over. "So tattoos, huh? I'll tell you honestly, as I've always been with Demyx's job, I don't really understand. I always tell him where he creates holes, I spent many, many years studying how to close them. Forgive the ignorance." He paused, "I do understand it's a form of art though, and I suppose I can respect that." He grimaced. "I mean, I _do_ respect that. I have this issue where I can come across as rough around the edges. If you stick around long enough you'll come to enjoy that about me."

Our drinks appeared and I took a drink, marveling at his awkward words. "No worries." And for some reason, I found myself saying, "You know, I'd give you a discount should you want to get some ink. I'm not really into anything gaudy or meaningless. I take pride in my art, and seeing as how your Demyx's brother..." I shrugged, not really sure where all that had come from.

He lifted his drink in form of thanks before he chuckled low. "I think I will let my parents get used to the idea of their favorite son being gay first before shell shocking them with a tattoo on top of things." He rolled his eyes. "I never have understood that about them..." He muttered quietly, staring down his drink. "Demyx has the biggest heart I've ever seen in anybody, in so many ways, he's a far better person than I am, truly." He smiled weakly my way. "Our parents are idiots, I tell you."

The great thing about drinking was that it offered a way to distract the conversation by taking a drink. Especially when it came to things uncomfortable like family dynamics. I was not impressed with Demyx's parents so far, but I couldn't find it in my heart to find fault with Seifer when it was obvious he loved his brother so much. It made me want to do a tattoo for free, damn him.

I was thinking very hard about what I should say to that, knowing with every second that flew by, things were getting more and more awkward. Fortunately, I got saved.

"Hey, sorry I'm late." Demyx said breathlessly, leaning over to Seifer and giving him a quick hug before coming to sit next to me. "Larxene was having a crisis and needed me to pat her head and assure her everything would be okay." He explained before smiling my way, leaning into me now so he could place a soft kiss on my cheek.

I let him, and resisted pulling him into a deeper kiss; Seifer was right there after all. "It's okay, Dem. I was just getting to know your brother a little. What can I get for you?" I gestured at our pints.

He wrinkled his nose and Seifer laughed. "Blegh, beer." Demyx said in a disgusted tone of voice at the same time Seifer said the same thing, mimicking him.

I laughed. "Then what can I get you so that I don't feel like I'm leaving you out? Wine? Vodka? A Cosmopolitan?" Poking his side, I couldn't resist anymore and leaned over to press my lips against his briefly. "Anything you want, it's on me." I whispered into his ear. Apparently Demyx could care less his brother was present and turned his head to give me a longer and deeper kiss, the kind I'd wanted ever since he sat down next to me. He even slipped me some tongue.

"Just get me something where there's sugar on the edge of the glass, they taste funny, but I love the sugar." Instead of having me do it, he simply stopped the waiter that walked by and asked for a sugary edged drink before returning his attention to myself and Seifer. "Did you boys behave?"

Pretending shock, I gave him a pained expression. "Of course! When have I ever 'misbehaved'?" I winked and linked my fingers in his and rested them on the table. "We've just been getting to know each other. Oh, and I offered him a tattoo. You'll have to help me pick them out."

Demyx's eyes grew wide, now pinned on Seifer, who chuckled, shaking his head. "I said maybe. Someday, far away in the future. Dude," He gave me a narrowed look, "Now he'll think he can pierce me."

"I can?!" Demyx said excitedly.

"No!" Seifer laughed. "It sounds painful."

"Says the surgeon inflicting pain on his victims on a daily basis." Demyx returned.

"For their own good. And their called patients, not victims."

"Yeah, ask them and I'm sure they'll agree with me." Dem grinned at his brother before throwing an olive at his forehead. "So. I think it's time you explained yourself. And you better do it right, I never, ever, want to have mom on the phone crying her eyes out, ever again. Bad brother." I gripped Demyx's had a little tighter, trying to convey support, knowing that he had more issues that needed resolving.

He smiled gratefully back at me, letting himself relax into the booth and shuffling into my side. "Spit it out, Seifer." He ordered.

Seifer sighed deeply, running a hand through his hair. "It's all very cliché unfortunately. I guess I always knew on some level I was gay," I saw Demyx stiffen and open his mouth, but his brother cut him off. "I know! Bad brother." Seifer growled. "It wasn't exactly easy on me, Dem. You think I wanted to hurt Olette the way I did? She actually figured it out before I did." He dropped his forehead to the table, mumbling incoherently at first until Dem and I leaned in closer, to better hear what the hell he was saying. "She dragged me to this fancy ass ball, some charity event. The parents weren't there, surprisingly. Anyway, Olette is off talking to her girlfriends and I find myself sitting alone at the table with a guy I'd never seen around before." Seifer popped his head back up, his eyes pleading for us to understand.

"You know how I always used to joke about love at first sight, being hit by lighting that attracted you are to the person?" Dem could only nod. "Well, karma bit me in the ass and made it happen." Demyx was about to cut in again, but Seifer stopped him before he could. "I know, bad brother, I should be grateful things worked out as they did, and I am, but come on... I wish I'd been smart enough to figure it out way earlier the way you did, I don't know why I didn't." As he rambled on, I could definitely see the family link between the two of them, they rambled the exact same way. "It all just happened so fast." He implored. "One minute I'm a teenager, minding my own business. And then the next dad is kicking me into medical school and mom is tossing Olette into my lap." His eye twitched. "I know it's horrible, but I just went with it. Don't ask me why, I don't know why. Anyway, this guy... he made sense to me, like nothing else ever did before..." Seifer murmured, his eyes turning soft. "I swear." He looked up at Demyx, pleading. "I did not cheat." Silence dragged on and I kept my mouth shut as Dem and Seifer stared at one another. After a couple of minutes, Demyx finally spoke.

"Okay."

"Okay?" Seifer edged.

"Yeah. Okay. I get it." Demyx said. "Now, relax and tell us about the lightning guy."

I breathed a sigh of relief and watched as the tension dropped a few degrees. I wasn't one to judge, but I could see that the cheating thing was a major problem for Demyx. I wondered if someone in his past had cheated on their marriage to be with him, or if he, when traveling in those higher circles, if it was a common occurrence. Cheating gave me an unclean feeling. If one partner was unhappy or wanted something different, it was proof of maturity if they were up front about it.

"He must be something extraordinary, to have caused such an epiphany." Hopefully, this was a good lead in.

Seifer appeared to be suffering a slight whiplash at the sudden change in demeanor that occurred in his younger brother, making it so he needed a moment before shaking himself out of it and nodding my way almost absently. "Euh, yeah, I guess. I'm not entirely sure how to explain it. We're nothing alike, yet we are compatible on practically every level." He seemed to relax finally, smiling. "He works in real estate. I think he's in his mid twenties or something."

Demyx chuckled. "I do hope you caught his name..."

"Oh, yeah, it's Hayner."

I snapped to attention. "Hayner Allen? Crazy blonde wavy hair? Tattoo on his left forearm?" It couldn't be the same guy. The world was too small as it was.

Seifer blinked. "Yeah, that's him." Demyx's eyebrows shot up as he looked my way, probably feeling as surprised as I felt and Seifer probably too. "You did his ink?"

"Yeah, well, more than that." I really hadn't noticed that Hayner was gay, but then again, I hadn't been looking either. "He sold me my house. Gave me a great deal, so I gave him a great deal on his ink. He always said he'd come back to get some more, but I haven't seen him." I smiled. "Maybe he only wanted the one, or maybe he was waiting for me to add a piercer to my shop before visiting again."

Seifer blinked again. "You're working at two shops now?"

"Oh!" Demyx exclaimed. "Yes! I'm twice the piercer in HB!" He said excitedly.

"Axel has decided to lend me his best friend and piercer to The Poison Pin." I grinned. "Part-time for the moment." Again, my possessiveness was rearing.

"The moment?" Dem asked. "You want me full time?" He looked conflicted, probably due to his bond with Axel, but I could tell the idea didn't turn him off either.

He should probably not know that I would prefer him at my place all the time for purely selfish reasons. "Well, I know a good thing when it walks into my shop. Of course, I'd want you there all the time." I teased, stroking his fingers. "Relax, I'm not going to make you choose between us. It works better that you are in two locations."

From the corner of my eye, I could see Seifer eyeing me strangely. "Since I have no more dirt on my end, maybe Zexion can tell me his version of how you two met."

"Oh, hey, I wouldn't mind hearing that version." Dem smirked my way.

I stared at Seifer, not quite sure what his true intentions were, but I had nothing to hide. Looking back at Demyx I gave him a small smile. "Well, I saw the security footage of Roxas rattling Saix's cage and decided I should probably visit Axel, whom I hadn't seen in years and warn the poor guy." I rolled my eyes. "Trust me he'd take it as a challenge to get into the kid's pants."

Clearing my throat, I continued. "Well, I walked in, warned him, then suddenly Demyx walked out from behind this curtain thing," My free arm was moving with the story as I was imagining it happening all over again. "I wasn't sure who he was, or why he had bloody gloves on and saying something about a fainter. But, er," My face blushed. "I definitely admired what I saw, and well, I stopped by and asked him out and that is that." I met Seifer's eyes, and wondered what he thought of me. Was I good enough for his brother, or would he prefer another doctor despite his words?

Seifer smiled my way, "Dem clearly is the more romantic one between you two." Before I could respond, he said. "So, I'm going to have to leave soon, I thought I'd have all night, but unfortunately I have a surgery scheduled early tomorrow morning and since I'm going to be poking someone's brain, I better get a good amount of sleep." He offered Dem an apologetic look. "I worked 3 days in a row, this was my only moment off."

"You work far too much, Seifer..." Demyx murmured, the subject of our meeting off his mind with his brother's strategic distraction. "I do hope you'll take more time for yourself in the future."

"I will certainly give it a long hard thought." He promised.

"I'm sure Hayner will as well." I poked, and sent Seifer a smirk. "Good luck."

"Hah," He snorted. "Lets hope I can get him to go out with me for starters." Standing, he started pulling his jacket on again. "Get home safely and call me soon so we can hang out again." He grinned my way, "You too, Zexion. I hope we'll get to do this again some time soon." Stepping over to Dem, he hugged his brother and then shook my hand, more warmly then he had when we'd been introduced.

"It was good to meet you. Bring Hayner and yourself by, and I'll see if I can spread the tattoo insanity your way." With a nod and one last glance my way, Seifer left us alone and I watched Demyx to see if he was really okay with how things had happened.

After the conversation with Seifer, the tension that had been in the air was gone, or so I'd thought. Demyx and I had finished our drinks and although I could have enjoyed another pint, Demyx looked as though he was ready to call it quits. Not a big deal, as I was giving him a ride home and perhaps he wanted to hang out together tonight and that usually involved some wine or scotch.

With his hand securely in mine, we exited the bar and while we had to release each other to get into my car, he leaned over and grabbed my hand again while I was shifting gears, lacing his fingers through mine. I grinned. He was so amazing and I was so glad that things had worked out with his brother. With no siblings, I figured that I didn't understand the relationship between them, but I could see that it was very important and that Demyx would suffer should things not work out. That made me tense at the thought, and I resolved to keep in touch with Seifer and his new 'gayness'. He could not afford to be the cause of Demyx being unhappy. Speaking of Demyx...

"Are you satisfied with his explanation about his divorce? I know that you were particularly not happy about that aspect."

"I just wish my parents weren't so manipulative, it would have avoided a lot of complications for Seifer, Olette and even Hayner. I mean, Seifer is going to have to sift through all the consequences it caused and I feel bad for him. I know he didn't want it to go like this and if he could, he would have done it without hurting anybody." He sighed. "Then there's Olette. I'm grateful she's supportive, but it can't be easy on her either. As for Hayner... To be in that position? Crushing on a man that is married to a woman? Knowing he likes you back?" A deeper sigh. "I just really hope all three of them end up exactly where they're supposed to end up, you know?"

I nodded. "Well, it seems as though this 'Olette' person is probably by far the most mature. It makes me wonder if perhaps she may not have been happy in the marriage, but not unhappy. Especially if she is the one who pointed it out. Woman have this ability to see what they want to see." At this point, I was trying not to speculate too much, having no real idea about this woman, but some things can be deduced from her behavior. "I think that in the long run, they will both be happier than they could have been had they not gotten a divorce. From what I understand, there were no children, so thankfully there is that."

"I suppose you're right there." Demyx nodded. "It would have been awful if there had been kids involved." He squeezed my hand. "Larxene may be pregnant, it's why I came to see her even though it would make me late for drinks with you and Seifer. She is terrified at the idea of children." He looked thoughtful for a moment. "What do you think of kids?"

I warmed at the idea, and smiled while watching the traffic in front of me. "I think it's the most terrifying idea known to man, and I can't imagine a life without them in my future. A little corny, I know." I shrugged, slightly embarrassed about sharing the idea of children. "But, it just makes sense, ya know?" He smiled at me, nodding his head in agreement for a simple answer, not needing to really say anything.

"I mean, I can understand how terrifying it must be for Larxene. She is young, barely starting out in life, and now she could be responsible for a child." I shook my head, unable to quite grasp a reality I hadn't lived yet. It was quiet for a moment before I snapped out of it and looked at Demyx sheepishly. "Sorry. I sort of went off on a tangent. It's one of those topics that I have way too big of an opinion on."

"Don't apologize, Zex. I like it when you talk to me and explain what you believe in and what you're thinking." He murmured. "If you'd like, I'll keep you up to date with Larxene?" He offered carefully. "Tell you if she is or isn't pregnant, what she'll do if she is?"

"If you would like." I glanced over at him with my eyebrows raised. "I can't promise I won't share my very opinionated ideas about abortion versus adoption verses not getting pregnant in the first place. Think you can put up with me?"

He snorted. "I think I can manage, yeah." We arrived in front of his apartment building and I waited for him to unlock the front door, making way so he could step inside and tug me into the building with him as he always did when he wanted me to hang out at his place. He did this every single time, like, I'd gotten so used to it, I almost walked in without needing the tug of the hand. It's why I was surprised to see him turning around so he could face me, offering an apologetic smile.

"I think I need to think a bit tonight..." He edged, clearly fully aware that him sending me away was odd and would put me off. "I just need to process everything and I don't think I can do that if you're here to distract me." He said that last playfully, yet, again, I could read off his face that he knew this situation was extremely uncomfortable. "That's okay, right?"

"Of course!" I quickly leaned in to give him a goodnight kiss, trying very hard not to think awkward thoughts because yeah, this was not at all the way I was hoping tonight would go. Between working, family, and general life issues, I hadn't gotten to spend much alone time with Demyx, and the last bit had been the best blowjob of my life. It was hard not to be disappointed that the next step wasn't happening tonight. But that was no reason to make things more tense than they needed to be. He'd just had some major conversations with Seifer, and while I wished we could enjoy more of 'us', I certainly wasn't going to throw a fit about it.

"Call me if you need to talk or something, alright? I'll be up for awhile." I hope I didn't sound too awkward there.

He pecked my lips quickly. "Maybe I will, if I feel better. We'll definitely see each other starting next week." He offered up. "Thanks for understanding, Zex." He tossed another peck my way. "See you soon." I saw him gulp and then quickly vanish into the building, closing the door before I could respond.

With that, my brain sort of just auto piloted me back to my car and eventually I realized that I was driving. It was rather scary how one can be doing something without actually realizing they are doing it. Regardless, I was unsure what had prompted Demyx's basically pushing me out the door with barely a kiss. Hell, I'd gotten more tongue when we'd been sitting in front of Seifer. What was that about? Was he just showing his brother that I was with him? Sort of marking his territory? Was he just thinking that maybe now that Seifer was gay, he should spend more time with him and get him settled, so he was putting a stop to spending time with me that way? Suppose Seifer would rather he not spend time with me? Was there some sort of signal that I had missed between them? Should I have made more of an effort to let them talk without me being there? Perhaps he resented my need to be nosy? We hadn't even gotten to have fucking sex and already it was over?

Perhaps I should not have asked him to pierce at my store and suggest that he quit Axel's shop. That had probably been too much. I mean, we hadn't even known each other that long and already I was trying to run his life. That wasn't what our understanding was about. I only wanted to spend time with him. To have him squeeze my hand when words weren't needed, to have someone to talk about politics with, someone who I could push up against vertical surfaces while I kissed the life out of him. Who would give me the tongue piercing I wanted now? And who would I get to use the tongue piercing on, if not Demyx?

Instead of my house coming into view, I noticed a dull red sign, implying that Bloody Ink's was closed for the night. Well, it was a good thing Axel lived right above it because obviously my subconscious has decided that I need to speak with him. Perhaps he could tell me how to persuade Demyx to not break things off with me. I'm sure I could do a better job of meeting his needs if he'd give me another chance.

Not bothering to be subtle about it, I banged on the front window, hitting the doorbell used by deliveries. Axel should be up. It was barely 11pm, what kind of tattoo artist was in bed before midnight? Didn't we have an image to maintain?

After a few minutes, some more banging and ringing, I heard the window settled above the shop's window, pop open. The redhead was sporting a mighty glare, his tattoos on display due to the lack of shirt and his hair, well... It was wild when styled but without the products to keep it in check, it's like an explosion had gone off on top of his head. Leaning out the window, he looked around until he spotted me down below.

"Zexion? What the fuck?" He growled. "Sleep doesn't come easy for me, why am I awake?"

"Let me in, Axel. It's about Demyx."

"No." He said stubbornly. "Rox and I are practically naked and he's asleep. You may have woken me up, but I'm not letting you wake him up too. So, if you need to talk," He waved at the street. "Be my guest."

I glared, but he only glared back until I sighed. "I think that Demyx is going to call us quits. We spent some time with Seifer tonight, but rather than doing are regular sort of, uh, 'alone time'," I cringed, already knowing that it sounded pathetic. "He just told me he'd call me sometime next week maybe, gave me a peck and bam! Door shut in face!" I was completely aware that I was having this conversation where anyone could really hear, but as Demyx's best friend, I needed Axel to step up and make things normal or tell me how to.

"He won't, dumbass. The guy has the strong feels for you." Axel yawned out, leaning onto the window frame and offering a dull stare. "He's probably having a minor freak out. After your sixth date, which resulted into a blow job, you probably had four more semblances of dates up to tonight." He paused. "Right? Count it up, have you had ten dates?"

I growled. "What in the fuck does that have to do with anything? Dates, hanging out, meeting, what is the point in using labels?" Glancing around, I lowered my voice and continued. "Seriously, Axel. What does that have to do with anything?"

"Dem has a ten date rule. He won't have sex with a person until after the tenth date. He figures if they can't stick around that long, they were only in for it for the sex." He shrugged. "If they make it up until the tenth date, he generally freaks out because he realizes the other person truly isn't in for it just for the sex and he usually needs a couple of days to get that stuff sorted in his mind." Axel sighed heavily, muttering curses under his breath. "Does he really like me? Is it truly not about the sex? Should I wait longer? What about all the signs? That sign told me he liked me, but the other told me he may not." Axel imitated Dem's voice as best he could. "Blabberdy blah, blah, blah..."

"Are you serious? Axel, tell me you are not serious, tell me you are being an ass and are having me on because I woke you up from post-coital bliss with Roxas." Was he _still_ thinking I only wanted to have sex once? "Who in their right mind would only want Demyx for _one night_? Fuck, I haven't even _had_ him for one night and I _still _want him! Of all the ..." I pinched the bridge of my nose and counted to ten. I'm going to have words with that man.

"Hey." Axel said softly. "Give him a break. He's been mistaken for the wild guy that only wants one night stands way too many times. No matter how clear he is on the matter, he always, always gets screwed over. You and me are the type that don't exactly scream stability, of course he's going to freak out a little extra with you. Just give him some space and then talk to him in_ detail_ once he finds his way back to you."

I'd act insulted, but I suppose Axel had a point. I glared up at the red-head again. "You had better be right, because if you aren't, I'll sick Saix on you."

"Be nice. Your Demyx dictionary was sleeping and gave you the answer you were looking for even if pissed beyond repair. Now, if you'll excuse me, while you go back to your place and patiently wait beside the phone until the piercer calls, I'm going to feel up Roxas until he wakes and asks for a second round." And the window closed shut.

"Ew." Turning away, I glanced around and made sure there was no one standing around listening to my pathetic attempt at resolving my problems. My car eventually made it back to my house and I fumbled with the lock, my mind still on Demyx and his door in my face.

* * *

A/N: Have a wonderful weekend and shit people!


	5. Happy Birthday and Then Some

**A/N: Yeah, so Nas (reyaa) has published a book. And people, it fucking rocks. And I'm not just saying that at her editor. Okay, so maybe I am, but that doesn't mean it doesn't rock! Seriously though. Visit our profile page, click the link and be wowed. And also, comment on our website so we know that we've done good, m'kay? Also, this will have at least one more chapter with maybe a short epilogue after that one. We'll see. Hope you enjoy it!**

* * *

**Demyx**

I cringed at myself as the door closed in Zexion's face, my body frozen on the spot as I waited a few seconds to see if he'd try to get a better explanation to my strange behavior right now. It _was_ strange. So far, I'd never denied him entry into my apartment and I was surprised I wasn't letting him in now. I'm sure he thought it had something to do with Seifer, that I needed to work through those issues, I mean, it's what I'd told Zexion for an excuse. Was it an excuse though? I mean, that _did_ bother me, it just wasn't all there was to it.

I just realized as we'd been sitting across from Seifer, looking like a couple, acting like one, being one, truly, we'd never talked about the specifics. I'd never called him my boyfriend and I'd never heard him call me his boyfriend. I wanted him as my boyfriend, I wanted to be his... But I instinctively knew that the moment I said it, he'd run. Maybe I was wrong, maybe he wouldn't run, there were so many signs that told me he wouldn't, that he was in it for the long run, but then there were those other signs that told me I better not test my theory or else I'd see a cloud of smoke standing beside me, Zexion long gone, off somewhere in the horizon where I couldn't reach him.

But then, we'd barely been together three weeks, so it made sense I wasn't actually pushing for labels, since, well, it was far too soon for that. I shouldn't push, of course he'd run, he'd have every right to run if I started asking for a sign of commitment now.

He wanted to meet my family, he wanted me to work full time for him, he seemed to want me around all the time considering the look of betrayal on his face right before the door shut a few minutes ago. That should be enough to ease my mind, more than enough, yet here I was, freaking out because he hadn't labeled me as his boyfriend yet. Everything was going great, with the exception of that particular conversation, setting up the ground rules, the wants, the don't wants, the does and don't does. We'd never talked about any of that, we'd barely spoken about past relationships, if at all.

Yet, maybe that was a good thing. I'd always jumped on that conversation very quickly in past relationships, it's usually what made things blow up in my face. It's probably why I was distancing myself from Zexion now so I wouldn't let it slip and make us blow up in my face too. Losing the others had felt tough, but now that I'd met Zexion, been with him, touched him, borderline loved him, I couldn't possibly imagine the pain of losing him.

Blinking, I stared around the hallway somewhat dully, letting all that run through my mind again, figuring a second assessment couldn't do any harm. What if he'd misunderstood the door-slam completely? What if my poor excuse of needing time alone was in fact so poor, Zexion had understood it and was now thinking I didn't want to spent time with him?

"Shit!" What if the door-slam combined with my sudden distance had made him believe I didn't want to be with him anymore at all, ever?! "Shit, shit, fuck!" I shouted, nearly tripping over my own feet as I took off too quickly. Throwing the door open, I jumped off the small building steps and then rushed over to my vespa parked a little ways off.

It took a minute longer to start to thing cause I was so hell bent on starting it, the key didn't fit, or it did, but it didn't and, "Come on!" I pleaded, smiling nervously as the vespa came to life. I didn't let another second pass by and took off as quickly as the vehicle could manage.

What if he hadn't gone home though? He was a tattoo artist, if he believed I'd dumped him, he might have gone to find some comfort in another persons arms. He wouldn't do that. "Nah..." I muttered. But what if he did? Eyes wide, I tried to make the vespa go faster. What I did know is that my brain had gone to mush, I was feeling terrible and I kind of just wanted to sit down and cry my sorry ass off, no matter how unmanly that was. Never ever slam doors. I should know that by now.

Parking my vehicle, I let the engine die and then climbed quickly off it, checking the house for any lights, his car maybe. I barely had time to register he wasn't there and I saw his car drive up, halting in front of the house, having passed straight by me, the large tree most likely blocking me from his view. It had to be that, or else he'd decided to ignore me since he'd jumped out of the car and gone directly for the front door without so much as a glance.

"Zex?" I tried carefully.

"Demyx?" He whipped around, squinting and looking around for me.

"Here!" I said quickly, glad he hadn't purposely ignored me, just not seen me. Stepping away from the tree and into his line of sight, I felt my cheeks heat and I waved awkwardly his way.

"Ehm, I think I may have made a very silly mistake earlier." He didn't move, simply waited for me to continue. Gulping, I reached up to pull the collar of my shirt away, feeling as though I was choking. "I tried to shut you out, which is ridiculous because, well, I don't want to shut you out." That had to make sense. "I'm not exactly upset about my brother's situation, that's not why I wanted to stay alone even though I pretty much implied that to you at the door." I remembered the door slam, making me mentally facepalm.

"That door slam was so uncalled for, I have no idea what came over me. It's like, I wanted space, but the only way to make that happen, I had to get away from you as quickly as possible, because if I had stuck around one second longer, I'd have changed my mind and at that instance I didn't want to change my mind, because I figured, yes, some space is what I need right now." I inhaled sharply. "But I don't want space!" I declared somewhat loudly, surprising myself with the noise. "I take the door slam back."

He cleared his throat. "So, what you are saying is that, should I feel the need to start ripping your clothes off and give you the greatest blowjob of your life, you would not be adverse to that idea?" His voice was strained, eyes wide, the closer I got the more I could see how tightly he was gripping his keys.

I hiccuped, my breath finally catching up with me and all I could do was chuckle nervously at his words. "No, I suppose that would be alright, but, maybe inside?" I pointed at the keys he was trying to destroy in that grip.

"If you insist." The words were barely out of his mouth, before he'd grabbed my hand pulling me close and somehow getting the door unlocked and open with one hand before I was pushed up against the entry way wall, and was getting the breath kissed out of me.

I managed to get my arms around him, wanting him closer to me still and I tried to keep up with the passionate kiss, but he'd never quite kissed me like this before... there was a certain desperation and need and my bones weren't giving me the support I needed, my head was spinning with ecstasy and he was everywhere at once. "Zexion!" I moaned loudly, having wanted to try and speak, but gone far to deep in bliss to really be able to concentrate. "I can't think." I said against his mouth.

"Thinking is overrated. Being naked is more fun." His hands were at my belt, slowly undoing it despite the fast pace of our kissing. I realized that despite his words, he wouldn't push me into doing anything. I tried to remember that as his hand pushed down to stroke my groin through my pants. "I've been wanting to return the favor for days."

"And boy, are you..." I said breathlessly, the back of my head landing with a thud against the wall as I just let Zexion do his thing, my hips voluntarily moving into his grip, eyes rolling into the back of my mind. I let my palms connect to the wall for support when Zexion dropped down to his knees before me, his eyes confident and playful, the look only becoming more intense with every moan that escaped me and I gulped when his fingers tugged down my pants, and I wanted to close my eyes and stop looking at the image of perfection he made down there when he released my straining cock from the boxers, but I kept them open even when his lips parted and he moved closer, and closer, and closer...

* * *

Breathless, I was sprawled out on Zexion's bed, my skin sweaty, his too. My gaze was fixed on the ceiling, but I could feel his hand patting the mattress, trying to find mine. Smiling I gave him my fingers, turning my head to see he had his eyes closed and was panting about as hard as I was. The amazing thing was, we still had our boxers on.

"That was mind blowing." Blowjob in the hallway for me, blowjob for him on the bed, then he'd let his fingers travel their way down my butt, naturally I'd returned the favor. My lips hurt that much we'd kissed, but I could only be happy about that.

"I wonder if the world will stop turning when we actually have sex." I chuckled, way too happy to care if I sounded corny

He chuckled back. "I think my world will just spin out of orbit, when that happens." Then he paused. "Er, that was corny. How about I promise to just rock your world after you pierce my tongue?"

Blinking, I smiled brightly and turned my body towards him. "Really? You're gonna let me pierce you?"

"How can I turn it down? You deserve that kind of blowjob and meh," He shrugged as his cheeks turned a dusty pink. "What can I say. I can't stop thinking of you being the one to perform your job on me. I mean, I offered to do it to you..." His voice trailed off, and I couldn't make out anymore of what he was saying as the mumbling got quieter.

"It's not that I don't want you to tattoo me," I murmured, letting my free hand touch his cheek, softly pushing the hair out of his face. "I just don't know what to get. I mean, it took me ages to figure out what to let Axel ink me with, and that one is hidden away and also tiny." Had he even noticed or found it?

"It may be tiny, but how on earth did you walk around after you got it? I mean, it had to hurt and be swollen." I wiggled my left foot, thinking of the small ink on my sole.

I winced at the memory. I don't know how I'd come up with that bright idea. "I had Axel drive me to the hospital and used one of the many blackening pieces of info I have on Seifer to bribe him into giving me crutches for free." I grinned at Zex. "I returned them, of course."

He chuckled. "Of course. Still though. I think that you should let someone who knows you really well design it. I don't know." Sighing, he rolled to his side and stared at me, his hand lifting up to push part of my hair off my face. "No pressure or anything, but fuck, you'd look hot with ink on you. Not that you aren't beautiful right now, but damn." Zexion was giving me a blinding smile, part sex-smile, part gooey smile.

I smirked, leaning in to kiss that amazing smile of his, letting it linger, on the verge of deepening it and when my hands twined their way into his hair and my body shivered, I knew I'd better stop before we'd be going at it again. Which was fine by me, but I sort of wanted to take a shower before sweating myself up again. "Hmmmkay." I agreed in a whisper. "Design something for me and we'll work on it together, we'll see if I'll want it inked on my skin throughout that process and take things from there."

His eyes widened. "You, you want _me_ to design it? Me? But, what about Axel?"

I snickered at the giddy expression on his face. Reaching down, I gave his butt a pat before pushing off the bed, wiggling my way out of my boxers and giving him a splendid view of my backside. "I trust you and like you said, you know me." I shrugged, and just because I was standing there, gloriously naked and teasing him, I threw a wink his way over my shoulder before walking off in direction o his bathroom.

"I'll be in, in just a second. Once my brain has reconnected with the rest of my body." He called after me, the sheet rustling as he moved around. "Don't even think about getting out until I've been in there with you."

"Why do you think I dropped my boxers down in front of you?" I called back, turning the shower on, letting the water run until it was warm before getting in. "To lure you, of course." I sighed contently as I stepped under the spray, surprised for a split second, as I always was, when my mohawk flattened and my hair touched my cheeks.

The shower curtain was pushed aside and I felt Zexion climb in behind me, one hand splayed on my chest, the other tilting my head to the side so he could pepper my neck with kisses. "You're staying the night." He murmured, and I felt his tongue lapping at my pulse point. "Don't make me hold your clothes hostage. Just stay. Please."

There was a moment where I thought about making him beg for it, but as he continued to kiss my neck and hold me against him, the warm water running over us relaxing, I could only nod happily.

"Of course."

* * *

**Zexion - Three weeks or so later**

"He will _not _want fifteen cabaret dancers prancing around with tiny thongs on!" Disgusted, I slammed the advertisement Saix had handed to me into the trash can, glaring at him when I stood up. "You've met him, what on earth makes you think he'd want that? You would embarrass him in front of all his friends, you moron!"

Saix looked at me in surprise, with one eyebrow raised. "I've never seen you this stressed out about something. It's fascinating." Leaning over the counter, his chin rested in the palm of his hand. "It was a joke, you idiot. A joke." I shifted uncomfortably, as he scrutinized me. "Are you sure you're not taking this a little far? I mean, it's not like you're dat-"

"Shut up, Saix. Just shut up, come over here and make this fucking computer list all of the shows that are going on in town. I'll know what I want to do when I see it." He smirked, and I flipped him the bird and waved him over. There was a reason this needed to be good. It was Demyx's birthday in a week and I'd told Axel I would plan something. He graciously told me to 'knock myself out'.

It couldn't be just, a dinner with everyone involved. That could be part of it, but there needed to be something better. He deserved something better and since I wasn't exactly starving for cash, I wanted to get him something worthwhile. And fucking cabaret dancers were _not _it.

Saix was typing away on the computer, hmmm and ahhhing, as webpages became visible. "Looks like there is some sort of cooking experience you can buy into going on at the park. Looks like they have a pretty good chef coming by to demonstrate."

"Hmm, nah. Maybe if nothing else catches my eye. Keep looking."

Both myself and Saix turned our heads towards the entrance when the door chimed. Stepping into the Poison Pin was a tall redhead and I almost went ahead and gave Axel an absent wave for a hello, wanting to fix my attention back on Demyx's birthday, but was then forced to do a double take when I realized it wasn't Axel.

"Axel sent me here. Not sure why, yo." He smiled easily. "He said something about the Poison Pin's people being tiny and probably in need of some muscle for whatever it is you guys are doing."

Before I could ask just who he was, Saix stood up. "And just who might you be? Some sort of stripper he hired? Too bad. Zexion already decided on the 'no strippers' rule." Saix sat back down, and waved his hand flippantly at the redhead. "Shoo fly, don't bother me."

Axel's-almost-double's eyebrows shot up and he let out an amused chuckle. "Tiny _and_ cute." He reached up to straighten the goggles on top of his head. "Since I'm a fly, I'll make sure to bother you again sometime soon. Try and slap me to death all you want, duckling, I'll always be too fast for you." He waggled his eyebrows at Saix before pointing his eyes my way. "The name's Reno. I'm Axel's long lost older brother recently returned in his life."

"Say what now?" I stared at him a minute and some long lost memory was trying to push it's way to the surface of my brain. It had been years ago, but I vaguely remember Axel saying that he had a brother. I'd pushed to know more, always envious of those sibling relationships, but he'd closed down and refused to talk about. I'd taken the hint and never mentioned it again.

Before Saix could respond to his poking, I grabbed his arm and gave him a warning glare. He rolled his eyes, then with obvious effort, he turned back to the computer.

"Okay, Reno." I moved out from behind the desk and offered my hand. "It's nice to meet you, and I actually really wanna know what's going on, but exactly why did Axel send you again? We aren't doing any lifting yet. We are still in the planning phases."

He blinked but then shrugged. "Then I guess I'm here to help planning, yo." He walked over to the ink chair, flopping down into it and making himself right at home. "Axel and I are half brothers, we got separated when our parents did, Axel's mother is a big ho who should just drop dead already, forced me and my father away from him. No contact for years, in those years I tried to find my way back to Ax, only recently did I manage to be part of his life again." He smiled. "And that's the whole back story to sate your curiosity. So no strippers, yo? Who's this party for by the way?"

"It's for Zexion's 'very special' someone, Demyx." Saix jumped in before I could answer, and stood up to walk over to the lounging Reno. "They are sickeningly cute to watch moon over each other, and this has to be 'the perfect birthday'." There should be a law about using more than one air quote per sentence. Saix continued as he sat down in the artist chair next to Reno. "So, basically, we need to come up with something awesome, Zexion needs to get laid, and all of this with the help of Demyx's best friend's long lost brother. My name is Saix." He put his hand out and it was my turn to roll my eyes. So obvious, Saix.

Reno sat up properly as he took Saix's hand, lifting it to his mouth to kiss my employee's knuckles. "Pleased to meet you, duckling." Releasing his hand, he stood, towering over Saix as he looked down into his eyes in what could only be described as a 'smoldering' way. "Zexion's not the only one who needs to get laid." Reno said softly, unfortunately not soft enough for my ears. "Demyx is cool." He then said suddenly, breaking eye contact with Saix. "Very excited, enjoys life, smiles a bunch." Reno smirked. "I'm trying to get him to pierce me for free, so far, not much luck. Buuut..." He tapped his chin thoughtfully, "When he hears I helped plan an awesome birthday party, maybe that'll help knock some numbers off the initial piercing price."

It took us about an hour to finally decide on something that I thought Demyx would enjoy. Of course, it didn't help that Saix was busy trying to be his version of charming, meaning he was equal parts heated glances and scathing comments. And Reno kept staring at him and undressing him with his eyes.

I'd had the idea that instead of dragging everyone else around all day, I would take Demyx out for brunch, followed by a Music of the World exhibit at the college, then we'd all meet up for dinner. It would be at a surf and turf shop downtown since Axel knew the owner and he could reserve a place for all of us to fit.

I was very proud with what we'd found. Reno had been the one to actually suggest that we should look at the universitys in town as they often used their students to throw all sorts of different shows or exhibits. And sure enough, their music department was showcasing their program with all of the graduate students performing their final pieces that they had composed themselves. So, not only was it a wonderful show, but we'd get to hear things that no one else had heard before. With Demyx's love of music, I hoped he would enjoy it.

After that, I was going to take us out for frozen yogurt, coupled with a walk along the farmer's market downtown. They always had quirky shops and things for sale, and hopefully I'd spot the perfect birthday present. Then, we'd end up where were we all going to eat dinner, and we'd get to spend time with friends. It was perfect. Us first, then friends. And now that apparently Saix wasn't going to be lonely, thanks to Reno, all the stress I'd had that morning had dissipated.

* * *

**Demyx - A week or so later**

Laughing at how Reno and Seifer glared at one another, I leaned into Zexion, feeling warmth run through me again as he kissed my temple. Those two had been at it ever since they'd met and although they appeared angry, they were just having a passionate argument with one another, amusing the rest of us around the table greatly. So much so, I could only be happy sitting closely beside Zex, sipping some of my cocktail, which Zex had made sure to have a suggary edge the way he knew I liked it. I nearly spat some of it out when Roxas had clearly had enough and whacked both men over the back of their heads, not caring he was two heads shorter than both and both of them knew better than to fight him back once he pulled out the glare.

The entire day had been insane. I'd had no idea, I mean, Zexion hadn't been able to keep it from me that he'd planned something for my birthday, but all of this? My heart beat faster as I thought of all he'd done, making me swell with happiness, I would surely explode. He'd known exactly where to take me, what to do and he'd also known that while I'd want to spend time with my closest friends and family, I'd want to spent alone time with him as well.

He'd seemed unsure when he'd taken me to brunch first, worried if he'd done everything right and if I'd like all he'd planned. More confidence appeared when we were at the music exhibit, the bright smile on my face probably hinting him that he'd done very right indeed. Of course I had to be annoying and tell him I was full when he'd suggested we go get frozen yogurt and walk around the farmer's market for a little while, but he'd then retaliated by reminding me it was my birthday and we could do whatever the hell I wanted.

So, we'd walked around the farmer's market without the frozen yogurt and told me we'd get some after dinner with friends and family. He'd vanished for a couple of minutes while we'd been exploring the shops, telling me he was getting me a gift but that I would only get to know what it was later tonight once we got back to either his or my place. I begged him to tell me, but he wouldn't give. Then he'd successfully distracted me by bringing me to the surf and turf.

We were so loud and jolly, I kind of felt sorry for the neighboring tables, but not enough to actually apologize or truly care. Axel was currently sitting back in his chair, poking his tummy with a worried face, having eaten too much. Reno and Saix were getting it on faster than I'd seen anyone get it on before. One moment they were strangers, and now, a week later, they were practically inseparable. Larxene couldn't make it, but I understood, she had a lot of shit going on and wasn't in a partying mood.

Zexion had actually returned to a worried state when we'd entered the restaurant, and when I was introduced to Hayner, I got why. He'd been afraid I might not want my brother's new boyfriend around. I guess it was sort of awkward, but I'd decided that I wasn't letting anything get me down and I was glad, because as the evening had gone by, Hayner turned out to be a really good guy. And the way Seifer looked at him... Jeez, I could only be thrilled he'd come out of the closet because I'd never, _ever _seen him this happy.

Which... Tilting my face up, I stole a kiss from Zexion, smiling. "Thank you. I don't think I could be happier then I am now." I murmured under the noise the others were making as they talked back and forth.

"I'm glad. It's been very satisfying to see you smiling the whole day." He whispered back, letting the hand resting on my leg discretely travel upwards for a moment to stroke over my lap. We hadn't been able to keep our hands to ourselves despite sitting in a giant group of friends. Zexion nibbled on my neck a moment, then moaned and pulled back. "I've gotta stop. It's your birthday, not mine." His eyes were giving me a smoldering look and I had no doubt that if were were alone, there would be a lot more moaning and a lot less clothes.

I gulped, my mind going slightly foggy with the images conjuring themselves up in my mind. "That's exactly why you should continue." I moaned quietly into his ear, letting my lips trail some kisses down his neck.

"Ehm, fuck, I'll never hear the end of it if I do things to you in front of your brother." Indeed, we had Hayner's eye, who was smirking and nudging Seifer to look at us.

When my brother looked our way, he rolled his eyes. "Bunnies." Was his declaration to our ministrations before he decided to turn a blind eye and focus his attention on Hayner instead.

"I think you'll never hear the end of it if you do things to me in front of all these people in general." I chuckled at Zex, enjoying the slight blush appearing on his cheeks. "Hey, how's your tongue? I see you're eating solids without wincing." He hadn't been a fainter like Axel had been, but funnily enough, he wasn't particularly fond of needles going _through_ the skin either.

As I'd warned him, the actual piercing of the tongue wasn't as hurtful as it sounded, it was once the swelling started that things sucked. It had sucked for him alright, he tried to eat food that needed a lot of chewing, wincing his way through the pain and he kept at it until I told him to stop and started making him softer food, allowing the newly created piercing to heal a little faster. That was for his sake, but also for mine. We hadn't been able to kiss with tongue for a week, and he'd barely dared to do so today, afraid my saliva may infect him until I managed to reassure him a 100% and he finally slipped me some tongue. Birthday tongue. And my tongue wasn't the only part of me that wanted his tongue today. I figured I was allowed to be a little selfish since it was my birthday. But, I wanted to be absolutely certain he wasn't sore anymore.

He smiled, then stuck his tongue out, flashing me the simple silver ball in the middle of his tongue. Wiggling it around for a second before pulling it back, he replied, "It's fine. I can't feel any pain and I am getting used to it being in my mouth. Sometimes I can't even notice." He smirked. "Perfect timing, right?"

Thank god. "Sure is..." My body was heating at the idea alone. Although, it did so even before he got the piercing. "Maybe we should keep the frozen yogurt for tomorrow?" I suggested innocently.

"Or we could do something fun with that too?" Zexion raised an eyebrow in my direction, heat and want in his eyes.

"Yo, cake and cherry." Axel called out to us. I rolled my eyes at the nicknames.

"Yo is mine, bro, find your own word." Reno poked.

Axel waved his hand flippantly. "Just saying that they need to remember the double date we're having tomorrow night. So there's a timeline on the humping." Both redheads waggled their eyebrows in sync, making me laugh when it surprised them.

"Not that it's any business of either one of you, but what we do in our time is ours." Zexion said primly, before snorting and in a very un-Zexion like act, pulled me into a heated kiss, his tongue finally attacking and forcing me to submit to him for a moment. It lasted just long enough to catch everyone's attention before he pulled back, a smile still on his face. "Demyx can have anything he wants for his birthday, me included." Then he turned to Axel. "So, yeah, we'll be there, but we might be a little late."

My eyes were fixed on him, my mouth watering. "And we're leaving a little early right now." I ignored the snickering coming from around the table.

"Take him away from here, Zexion, before he does you in public." Seifer laughed. "I'll handle the bill." When Zex was about to protest, my brother cut him off. "You really want to wait all those minutes to take care of it yourself? Just freaking go."

"He's absolutely right." I declared, standing up and tugging Zexion along with me. "Thanks for the lovely dinner guys, I'm really happy to have seen you all tonight, you included Hayner, nice to meet you." I nodded at him and waved quickly at the rest. "We has gots to go." A grin plastered itself across my face as I dragged Zex at a fast pace out of there. "You're_ sure_ we've got the willpower to get frozen yogurt first?" I murmured, turning towards him.

"No." And then his lips were against mine again, tasting, pushing, back to aggressively devouring every inch of me. One hand was on my lower back, pulling me against him, the other was holding my neck and forcing my mouth to stay connected. I suppose the sneaky groping we'd been doing during dinner had brought him to the boiling point. As he shifted his lips, changing the direction of the kiss, he mumbled, "We need to get home, right now. I am having a slight problem releasing you."

I nodded with hooded eyes, my body burning. "I'm not sure we'll make it all the way there though." I cleared my throat, feeling timid, giddy and silly all three at once. "I, uh, figured we might go there tonight." Cause I'd had it totally planned in my head. "So I thought, just in case you had nothing at your place, that I'd bring what we'd need..." I guided his hand into the cotton shoulder bag I had slung across my chest, making sure he grabbed onto the lotion bottle and the condom next. "I've found the idea of sex in a car always kind of appealing..."

I could see him struggle for a minute, before finally nodding. "And then we go back to my house and you don't leave my bed for the next 24 hours."

"Or ever." I laughed, letting him pull me away to his car.

The parking lot was empty of people, thankfully, and I was glad for the trees making the area feel more remote. I noticed the lack of light poles around Zex's car and of course, it was almost dark. All those things made me feel less nervous about the idea of having sex in a car, but the fact that it was going to happen in a car gave me that thrill at the same time.

"Demyx, you're thinking." Zexion smirked my way, leading me to blink as I realized we were at his car, the door open for us to get into the back. I guess I had been thinking, a little too much. He enjoyed making me thoughtless in heated moments, making sure nothing passed through my mind, no distractions. Grinning, I slipped inside and he'd already followed me, the door closing when I turned around to face him. My eyes closed instantly when he attached his lips to mine, the kiss soft at first and the hand cupping my face gentle as well.

"You're sure?" He murmured against my mouth, his body settling on top of mine, and I could feel him hardening at the same time I was. "You've put it off up until now." I guess it made sense he'd ask, it was rare people waited nowadays, and that was exactly why I forced myself to wait. To make sure I could trust the person and that I felt something deeper than attraction to them.

"I'm really sure." I chuckled, tugging on his shirt to have him remove it and when he did, I did the same, my breathing having sped up by the time we were both shirtless. Propping myself up onto an elbow, I pushed my lips to his, making the previous soft kiss a little harder, a bit more passionate, slightly more desperate, a lot more heated, barely able to keep up with him as my head started to swim into clouds.

He let his mouth slip down to my neck, and I let out a startled moan when he sucked harshly onto the skin there, my body trembling as he made sure to leave a mark. When he thought the hickey to be prominent enough, he kissed his way downwards, his hand moving to the edge of my pants, his fingers popping the buttons open without hesitation and soon he was palming me through my boxers while his tongue toyed with one of my nipples.

Opening my legs so he could settle between them, my back arched off the car seat, my hands finding their way into his hair so I could push them aside and clear his face, allowing me to look at him as he continued to lick, suck and nibble his way downwards. The determination written across his face had me moan his name, my skin tingling wherever he touched me and if I were a fainter, I might just have swooned at the combination of the sight of him and his ministrations.

When he started to kiss the sensitive skin right at the top of my boxers, paying reverent attention to the V there by tracing it with his fingers lightly, I then felt cold air hit me when he quickly pulled my pants and boxers down, leaving me completely naked in front of him. He took a minute to take me in, my cheeks heating as he did so, but I could only pant with want when he licked his lips, his mouth parting to start panting himself.

The moment was broken for a split second when we had to struggle with the small space of the car to get my clothes over my feet and we figured, since we were at it, he might as well get rid of his pants as well. If there was anyone walking by or looking in, we certainly didn't notice and if I'd had the need to take a peek before, Zexion completely killed that passing idea out of my head when his mouth swallowed my dick whole.

"Fuuuck..." I groaned out in pleasure, my hands not knowing where to go, either fist the fabric of the car couch beneath me or in his hair. I was afraid I may get overexcited though and push his head down, so I opted for the fisting of the couch fabric in the end. As he licked his way up and down, letting the newly pierced ball roll it's way along with the movement, making me moan loudly, he grabbed my hips, keeping them still when I couldn't stop them from bucking upwards. Slightly awkward to laugh when your mouth is full with your lover's cock. I grinned as he pulled away, allowing himself to laugh properly.

He was about to go back down, continuing to give me intense pleasure, but I stopped him by leaning up towards him, catching his lips with mine, letting my tongue meet his and humming happily into the kiss. I'd been wanting to tell him I loved him all day and the urge had only become stronger and stronger as he'd taken me to all the places he'd wished to take me for my birthday. At the restaurant I'd been about to burst, but managed to keep my lips busy with my drink... Now though, if I didn't kiss him I'd surely let it slip and first of all, I didn't want to tell him I loved him during sex, right now had to be about how he felt against me, how I felt against him, the touches, the pleasure, the moans... Of course, I knew it was possible that the 'I love you' may be the cold bucket of ice for Zexion and completely throw him off and destroy the happiness of this entire day, this moment included.

Was I stupid not to tell him before sex? Possibly. Probably. Very likely. If I told him afterwards and it was still a cold bucket of ice in Zexion's eyes, the fact that we'd had sex would most likely make whatever negativity came out of that situation worse. I didn't have sex with someone lightly. I couldn't, my system made it physically impossible. And once it had taken place, I tended to be that more attached to the person.

"Dem, you're thinking, again." Zexion said against my lips, deepening the kiss to make sure I couldn't think anymore. And I didn't want to think anymore. Smiling against his mouth, I nudged him so he was sitting on the couch, allowing me straddle his lap. Wrapping my arms around his neck, I let my mouth rest against his, but didn't kiss, simply panting and moaning as I ground my hips into his, gulping as there was skin to skin friction.

"Hmmmmthank you for today." I whispered, my back arching once more when one of his hands slipped down to my butt, pressing down onto it to help me make the friction harder. His other hand moved up between my shoulder blades, his fingers curling around the back of my neck, stroking the skin there.

"Y-your welcome." He groaned out, his head falling back, leaving his throat exposed to me, my lips instantly, almost automatically, finding their way to his throat, kissing and licking as I continued to roll my hips against him.

I'd been so far gone in the feelings, I hadn't noticed his hands leaving my body for a minute there, only realizing they had when they returned on me, one slipping between our stomachs, grasping my cock and stroking it slowly, almost teasingly.

"Zex..." I moaned against his throat, my body shaking. I nearly came right there and then when his other hand, slick with lube, moved back to my bottom, one finger sliding down between the cheeks, teasing the entrance. I relaxed against him, panting loudly as he continued to stroke me both front and back.

He took his time preparing me, almost making me come three times in the process, but stopping the second before I could, as though he knew exactly how I worked, working me into a blissful stupor. I nearly growled in annoyance when he moved his hands off of me, but stopped myself when I realized he'd only done so to roll the condom down onto his length and he chuckled as he'd seen me nearly get pissed at him for stopping.

When he was about to guide himself into me, taking the lead, I gentle moved his hands away, smirking when he moaned loudly the minute I grasped his dick. Kneeling up just high enough to allow space between us, I guided him to my entrance, gulping when the tip pressed inwards, my eyes rolling into the back of my head when he was halfway in.

"Holy shit." He cursed, his fingers grasping my hips. "Tight." I could only nod, my mind up in cloud nine as he was fully in me, our bodies unmoving so I could adjust.

He surprised me by guiding my head down, his lips on mine again, the kiss rough, almost dominant, but his hands were gentle as they held me and I could tell he was trying very, very hard not to buck his hips up into me. Moaning into his mouth, I placed my palms against his chest and then gave him what he wanted, what I wanted. My moans took on a slightly higher pitch as I moved up and down on his length and I'd never heard Zexion this loud before, the noises he made spurring me on, making me even more excited, if that was even possible.

Biting my lip, my heart beat fast, and I knew he was too as my palm covered his. I was already nearing, the entire situation far to overwhelming and amazing for me to be able to think about slowing down. All I could do was move faster, taking and needing more from him with every second that flew by. Zexion seemed to need the same thing as eventually he met me by thrusting upwards, the friction intensifying.

"This is..." I couldn't t even think of a word to describe what I was feeling.

"I did tell you I'd rock your world." He managed to moan out in between thrusts, leading me to laugh, nodding as I remembered he'd promised to do just that. He smiled at my laughing and because he smiled, I felt the need to kiss him. So I leaned in, doing just that, trying to make the kiss soft, but our movements were making it kind of hard and-

"Zex!" I shouted out in pleasure. I'd have scolded him for looking so pleased to have found my magic spot, but I was way too busy enjoying myself to really be able to poke his nose for his smugness.

"You almost there?" He panted.

"Almost..." I breathed, my head falling back on my shoulders as our movements went faster still, rougher and less synchronized the closer we were to that moment. "Almost." I moaned again and I said it again, louder, shouting practically, when his fingers wrapped around my length, adding more to the pleasure.

"Dem-" Zexion's hips moved frantically and then stilled, his face written in bliss as he came, the sight of him dragging me straight down with him. My body curled towards him as I came hard, cum covering our stomachs as my face was hidden in the crook of his neck, both our bodies frozen in spot, as though wishing to hold on to that amazing feeling forever.

"Zexion..." I panted, hoping the way I said his name was enough to tell him just how insanely good I felt right now. He hmm'd in agreement, his hands stroking the expanse of my back and his body relaxing at the same moment mine did, small tremors running through us, as though an after effect of the impossibly good orgasms we'd just given one another. "I don't want to move..." I whispered against his skin, my muscles slacking.

"Neither do I." He chuckled.

Eventually we did though, putting on only our boxers to drive back to his place. They were removed the second we walked through the door and the idea of getting frozen yoghurt was clearly postponed until we didn't know when as Zexion had had no intention of exiting the house ever again, at least, not until our double date with Ax and Rox.

* * *

A/N: Yeah I'm not really sure about why I mentioned something about shit at the end of the last chapter, I obviously don't proof read my own author notes *facepalm* I was probably begging for reviews and my subconscious blocked it out cause I'd like to think that I'm above begging. Well, that's a lie. Please review?


	6. The Ups and Downs

**A/N: Still here and pimping Nas' book, Altors. Aaaand, just for those who are curious, we are already halfway done with the second book in the trilogy, Regius, which will be published in a few weeks! So please check the profile page for a link to our website and her book!**

* * *

**Zexion - The next night**

Xigbar was back in town. That wasn't what I wanted to be thinking after one of the best days that I'd had in a long time with my lover, Demyx, but Axel had pointed out after the double date last night, that I may want to stop by and see our mentor while he was actually in one place and before he left to go on another tour.

I was still in bed, Demyx laying beside me on his stomach, the soft light through my bedroom windows making the skin on his back glow, and I reached over and gently stroked. He'd been so amazing. You always read or see the Hollywood version of sex and they make it seem completely perfect every time. In my experience, sex was fun, but there was usually an obligatory length of time that was spent in awkward coitus. You never new whether your partner would respond to certain things, or what they liked matched up with what you liked. Sometimes it worked, more often than not, it didn't and had to be learned. Demyx was...wonderful.

The car was not the ideal place for one to finally be intimate with their lover, but I couldn't wait. I'd never done that before. I always thought that car sex was for those who believed in one night stands, obviously in a rush and not wanting to bring back a total stranger to their room. I had no idea it could be fun and satisfying instead. Following that, I'd finally gotten to take Demyx home where I'd remember everything about that night in vivid detail for a long, long time. Thinking of it now, I started to heat up, and pressed a kiss to Demyx's skin, lingering to breathe in the scent of him.

"I'll let you sleep. It's been a long day." Whispering against his skin, I placed one final kiss against him before silently standing up and heading to the kitchen for a drink.

Despite the amazing sex with Demyx, I couldn't stop thinking about Xigbar. And remembering him reminded me that I was usually planning a tour for this time of year, or at least a walkabout where I visited some of the more famous tattoo artist districts in the country to measure myself against them.

It was a major part of why I believed myself to be successful in this industry. Variety was an important element, not to mention that I needed to understand the trends that went along with that.

Of all those other times I'd gone, I'd occasionally had lovers before I left, and had easily broken things off with the understanding that things were casual from the beginning. I didn't believe in monogamy, and I was not interested in relationships that were going to inconvenience me. And things had worked out for the better. The last two people I'd had understandings with were quite involved with their own lives, and had only wanted to meet to blow off steam and occasionally a 'date' per say, was needed. I didn't mind fulfilling that aspect of having a lover, but I tended to lose my interest if they had a string of lovers to choose from. I wasn't sure why, but it seemed like more work was involved and I couldn't care less.

This understanding I had with Demyx was a lot more than I'd ever had with someone before. We hadn't really talked about it, but I suppose since we hadn't, it seemed obvious to me that we had the same understanding as those previous.

I pulled a water bottle from the fridge, uncapped it, and gently took a swallow and wondered why I had a sinking feeling in the pit of my stomach.

I chuckled humorlessly, as I realized that I didn't want to leave Demyx. Despite knowing that he would be here when I got back, I was reluctant to part from him. But it's not like I could take him with me. That wouldn't work at all.

I'd go, come back, and everything would go back to the way it was. Decided now, I quickly turned off the lights, and made my way back to Demyx's side, hoping that we'd wake up at the same time and continue where we'd left off. I had about a week, maybe two, to get everything set up and I wanted to enjoy as much of him as I could.

* * *

**Demyx - a week later**

"He is _what_?!" I shrieked loud enough to have the already frightened customer jump out of her skin, stand and leave, either never coming back to get that tattoo she wanted, or at least not in a long while. But that didn't matter.

"I can't believe he didn't tell you." Axel said again, giving me a dumbfounded look.

"Oh, you can't believe it?" I sneered. "You think _I _can?!"

"Hey, take it easy." My friend said. "Zexion taking off is absolutely none of my business. I was just surprised you weren't on the verge of tears, about ready to collapse into a severe depression due to him going on tour. How was I supposed to know that he hadn't mentioned it?"

"I can't believe he didn't tell me. I can't believe he's going to begin with. He didn't even so much as ask me if I'd like to come, or, my opinion..." I muttered out, beginning to pace.

"Go talk to him, stop talking to me." Axel muttered back.

"Oh," I chuckled humorlessly, "I will. The glorious thing is, I don't even have to march my angry ass across the city because he and I have a lunch date in-" I checked the clock, growling at it. "Right this fucking second. Not only does he keep things from me that actually affect me, he also dares being late."

"You wouldn't have cared hadn't I brought this up."

"Would you shut up!" I screamed at Axel, leading him to roll his eyes, turn his back on me and walk off. Kicking the floor, I grumbled. "Sorry!" I yelled after him, knowing I shouldn't have snapped. Not at him anyway. Feeling my facial features go sour at the entire thing running through my mind again, I stomped my way into the kitchen area of Bloody Ink's, and decided to sit at the table and just wait angrily for Zexion to show up there. It didn't take him long, I'd barely sat my ass down and he was already walking in, in all his gorgeous glory, smile on his face, looking fantastic. I swallowed my curses.

"Hey! Sorry, I'm late." He paused for a moment before continuing. "Everything alright?"

Counting to ten. Must count to ten. "You're going on tour." I managed to state calmly. But as I spoke the words out loud, the anger burst free. "You're going on fucking tour?!" I shouted at Zexion, standing and slamming my hands on the table. "Were you going to tell me? Leave me a note? Send me a card? What the fuck is the matter with you?!"

His first reaction was to look slightly stunned, with a touch of guilt before he got his bearings. "Calm down, will you? I go on tour all the time, Demyx. Of course I was going to tell you, but it's not that big of a deal." Walking closer with his hand out as if to calm me, he stopped just out of reach, his blue eyes begging mine to react favorably.

"Hah!" I stepped back and away from him. "You are in for a big surprise buddy. You think this isn't a big deal? That I'll let it go, bid you a merry-far-thee-well and smile as I do so?" I raised an eyebrow, letting the beat of silence ring through the air between us. "WRONG." I growled. "You are leaving _tomorrow_. Axel told me. When were you going to tell me? Seconds before you jumped in the car?!" My vocal chords were trembling at the way I was raising my voice, and I knew that I'd end up with a sore throat the next day.

I suppose since I was yelling at him, I shouldn't be surprised that he would respond with sharp words. "What the fuck is wrong with you? I have no idea why you are suddenly acting like this!" Zexion waved his hand between us. "I thought we had an understanding between us! I was going to take you out to that fancy sandwich shop that you love, and let you know there. I didn't think it was that big of a deal!"

"Woah, woah, woah." I held up a finger, blinking and trying to stop my mouth from falling open. "An understanding." I gulped. "What exactly do you mean by that, Zexion?" Maybe Axel had gotten it wrong. Maybe he wasn't breaking up with me to go on his tour, maybe, he just wanted to tell me he had to go, but would be back soon. That we'd call, skype, long distance shit that I so wouldn't look forward to but if that _was_ the case, then maybe my anger was out of place and maybe Zexion was right to believe it wasn't a big deal.

"Exactly what I said. We meet, we go out, we sleep together. An understanding that we aren't tying each other down from doing what we want to do." His fingers ran through his hair in an agitated gesture. "Seriously Demyx, I had no idea that this would be this big of a shock."

My jaw dislocated, dropped to the floor and my eyes twitched rapidly. "We aren't tying each other down from doing what we want to do..." I repeated slowly. I'm sure that at this instance he was specifically talking about going on tour, but if that was his vision on our _relationship_ then I'd been delusional about being on the same wavelength as he was. He too, for that matter, was delusional to believe I'd even _think_ about participating in such a-

Stepping forward, I gritted my teeth and slapped him consciously across his right cheek, making sure it would sting. "This entire time I was nothing more than an understanding to you?" I muttered darkly. "We meet, go out, sleep together? Really? That's all you got going for a summary of who we are together? Gosh, Zexion, I feel so loved right now, it's overwhelming. My heart is about to fucking explode!" I smacked his chest.

His eyes were wide, his face in complete shock, as he rubbed his chest where I'd poked him. "Demyx, wha-what do you mean? It's not like I don't like you! For heavens sake, I've spent more time with you than I can ever remember doing! I don't understand what-what, I just don't understand what is the matter!"

"I almost feel sorry for your cluelessness." I declared roughly. "How about, since you had every intention of telling me_ last minute_ about dumping my ass and taking off to go and hunt down the latest trends in ink, parting ways with a _relationship_, not understanding,_ relationship_-" I let out a short scream of frustration at my own words and the way I was hurting right now, leading me to fling my arm sideways, knocking all the dinnerware off the table, letting it clatter and shatter into a million pieces on the floor.

"I don't owe you a fucking explanation, Zexion. You should know why I'm angry, you should understand why I'm reacting this way. Figure it the fuck out for yourself since, as I was trying to say earlier, you clearly had every intention to let me figure it the fuck out for myself by up and leaving as you'd planned!" I kicked the chair, knowing if I didn't take it out on that, I might slap him again. "Have a great time!" I waved flippantly his way, making my way for the stairs behind me that led up to Axel's apartment.

When I reached the door, I quickly pushed my way in, slammed it shut and then locked it. I could only hear silence on the other side and all the anger turned into pain as I let myself sag back against the nearest wall, sitting down and letting my face fall against my knees. I was going to hold back crying until I was sure he was out of Bloody fucking Inks.

* * *

**Zexion - the next day**

I assume it would be a note worthy phenomenon should any scientist wish to observe exactly how one can function in everyday life with no real sense of what they are doing. Everything from the point Demyx had slapped me to now, was a complete and utter blur. I couldn't get his words out of my mind. Apparently, I'd broken his heart.

His heart. Demyx's entire being, if what they say about the heart is true. He'd been so angry with me. And hurt. So hurt. Just thinking about it made me feel like a failure as a human being. I don't think I understood it at all. The only way I was going to figure this out, was to actually remember what he'd said to me.

_'Gosh, Zexion, I feel so loved right now, it's overwhelming. My heart is about to fucking explode!' _

It was obviously sarcasm, but his words caused my chest to tighten. He was right. My actions screamed the exact opposite of caring for someone. I'd never hidden something from the person I was sleeping with to that extent before. There had never been a reason to hide it. So, why had I hidden my leaving from Demyx? It didn't make any sense.

The more I thought about it, the more the answer was obvious. But even the obvious answer didn't fit with into the neat little box I was trying to smash my feelings for Demyx in._ '...parting ways with a relationship, not understanding, relationship...' _Holy fuck...I dropped my head into my hands, the feelings I'd been trying to hold in and ignore finally swamping my entire being.

He was right, dear lord, he was right. It hadn't been some fucking understanding. Since when did my _understandings_ spend the night, work with me, text all day, or hell, even want to be around me except for sex? I'd known that what we had was different. It couldn't _be_ more different from anything I'd ever known. He was more to me than some random sex between us and I hadn't wanted to leave him and it was only my stubbornness conflicting with my feelings for him that forced me to act so callous. I felt a drop of something against my wrist, and I reached up to rub my eyes as they were suddenly blurry.

"Shit, shit, shit, SHIT!" Fucking hell, I'd blown it. I'd wanted to prove to myself that my relationship with Demyx had been casual, but all I'd done was convince him of that. _I _didn't feel it was casual at all. I wanted him. I wanted him all the fucking time, in my life, in my house, in my heart. And if it took the rest of my life, I wasn't going to give him up again. Standing up suddenly, I made up my mind, quickly grabbed my keys and was out the door.

My mind noticed and understood that Demyx was not inside Bloody Ink's by lack of his scooter outside, so when I pushed open the door and saw Axel sitting behind the counter, his feet up and looking the picture of lazy, everything just burst out at once.

"Why the FUCK didn't you tell me I was in love with him?!" If I'd had something to throw, you bet your ass I would have.

"Hi Zexion." He muttered, lifting his eyes only after he was done reading whatever he'd been reading. "See, normally friends don't need to warn other friends they're in love. It's the type of thing you figure out for yourself." I blushed something fierce, but plowed on. He was right, to anyone with half a brain, it was obvious that I was in love with Demyx.

"You knew what I was like! I was fucking twisted and then when I _finally_ fall in love, with your best friend no less, I couldn't get my head out of my ass to recognize it!" My hands were in my hair, gripping and pulling, still struggling to comprehend that I'd actually fallen in love. My first love. Despite the horrible situation, I felt a small bubble of happiness when I thought of Demyx as my first love. My first real one.

"Not twisted." Axel said. "Just all around detached, and apparently, oblivious and clueless as hell." He accused, giving me a look that told me he wasn't particularly impressed with my recent behavior. "I _told_ you to be nice to him. I said so the very first time you saw him and your eyes sparkled. That was my warning. You were doing exactly as I'd suggested the entire time you guys were going out. I didn't think Xigbar's current presence in the city was going to trigger you, set you off and make you go bonkers and have you realize just how real and attached you are to Dem." He growled. "You're a weirdo, you know that? I love you, man, but you did some serious damage here. If you really have feelings for him and intend to repair the harm you caused, you better make sure your ass is staying in freaking town for the next while to come. Grovel, you hear me?"

I growled. "Of course I'm going to fucking grovel! You think that when I've finally figured things out, that I'd just leave him alone?!" Stalking forward, I slammed my hands onto the counter. "Demyx is _mine_. My boyfriend, my lover and just _mine_." Finally taking a deep breath, I looked into Axel's eyes and demanded he read the truth in mine. "And I'm _never_ leaving him."

Axel laughed at my state. "Yes, alright, I hear you loud and clear." He nudged me out of his personal space. "The reason I'm not kicking your ass from here to hell and then back so I can kick it to hell a second time round, is because you didn't exactly destroy everything yet. You hurt him, sure, but he's mainly angry and upset because he's confused. Like, major confusion. He doesn't understand how you went from the perfect, loving _boyfriend_..." He might as well have spelled that last word, "To the detached, casual lover, if you can even call that a lover when there's nothing but sex in the-" He grinned my way. "_Understanding_. Seriously, Zex? Understanding? May as well have used your ink gun to drill a hole into his chest, same kinda damage." When my eyes widened at his words, he quickly added, "But not irreparable. Don't leave town. Grovel. Explain yourself to him. Everything, in detail, so Demyx can understand that all of this is just one big _misunderstanding_ because you were too silly to see the facts floating around before your eyes."

I snapped my mouth closed, suddenly remembering that I basically screaming out intimate details about my life to Axel, of all people. Hoping my blush would mix well with the red face I got when yelling, I nodded sharply. "Just tell me where he is. And you don't have to worry about it. This is as good as fixed."

He eyed me cautiously. "He's not entirely without blame, by the way. Don't tell him I told you this, because I'm pretty much throwing you a bone here cause your situation is just really that bad..." He gave me a sad sigh. "He should have told you he loves you when he realized it. And, he should have talked to you about the relationship status. He knew he had to talk about it because you seemed to avoid all labels on purpose, he knew something was up, but he purposely avoided the conversation himself because he knew it may throw you off. He didn't want to lose you, because he loves you. Which he should have told you." Axel nodded firmly my way. "You know... Just so you know." He rolled his eyes, probably at both me and Demyx. "He's at the supplier. If you want, I'll call you when he gets back here."

Feeling more embarrassed than I had in ages, I simply nodded and made my way to the door, pushing it open. "I'll be waiting. And, uh, thank you, Axel."

"Yes. It's fine. You're welcome." He said flippantly. "But never again! You guys work your shit out once and for all. None of this bullshit anymore, it's ridiculous." He scolded.

* * *

**Demyx - Moments before Zexion walked into Bloody inks to demand of Axel why the redhead hadn't told him he is in love with Demyx.**

"Oh no, no..." Larxene muttered, a hand covering her mouth as she eyed me slowly. "Just no... You look worse than I do and I'm currently carrying a child I don't want." After having patted her belly that was only barely showing, she stepped closer to me so she could work on my non existent mohawk.

"I'm not in the mood, sweetheart." I told her gently, patting her hand before giving it back to her.

"Dem..." She whispered, clearly sympathizing with my pain. "Can I do anything to make you feel better?"

"Make sure I don't run out of cookies. I think this break up is going to have me eat junk to fill the empty space that used to be filled with my love for Zexion..." I muttered out. I sounded dull and emotionless even to my own ears, and I knew I was hearing it right because Larxene winced at the sound of me. "Not that it'll work, but I guess there's no harm in trying." I added.

Walking into my work space behind the curtain, the fleeting thought of it being Thursday passed through my mind, meaning I should actually be at the Poison Pin right now, but... I swallowed the heavy dry lump with difficulty.

"Ax?" I called out, hearing my voice stutter as the tears threatened to swell up again. "You don't mind if I work here today, right?" I asked weakly, knowing he couldn't be far away.

I gritted my teeth when I suddenly felt his presence behind me and not a second later his arms wrapped around my shoulders, my redheaded friend giving me a tight hug from behind, one of his hands patting my chest in an awkward gesture of comfort. I wanted to push him away and tell him I'd only cry if people hugged me right now, but it was too late already, my shoulders were shaking against his chest as I let my head fall against his arm, my tears wetting his skin.

"Tis alright, I know we generally don't hug, but I really think you needed it right now." He offered carefully.

Nodding my head pitifully with a large pout forming on my lips. "I'll be fine." I promised. "I'll just be a little raw the next couple of days."

"Sure thing, and I'll have Saix figure it out to remove you from the Poison Pin so you can come back working full time here." I winced at the idea, the idea of cutting myself away from Zexion completely was painful, but I knew Ax was right. I wasn't going to be able to move on if I kept working there. "You look funny without your mohawk." He muttered, leading me to laugh weakly and step out of his arms. We both cleared our throats before smiling. "You can stay home today, if you need it." He offered.

I was going to decline, but then, I was a mess, anything could set me off. "I'll go to the supplier, but yeah, if it's not an issue, I'll go home after I'm done with that."

"Alright." Axel said, watching me take the stuff I needed to go to the supplier. "You should have told him, you know."

I blinked. "Told him what?"

"That you love him. That you were afraid calling him your boyfriend would scare him away. You should have had the relationship talk a long time ago, but you avoided it because you knew it might set him off. Instead of confronting it and trying to work that issue out, you ran the other way and waiting for the problem to explode into your face."

"Are you seriously telling me I'm as much to blame as he is?!" I couldn't believe this.

"Yes I am and before you start yelling, just don't and go to the supplier. Then go home and take a bubble bath or something. And think. Do a lot of thinking." He instructed sternly and when I was about to try and cut in again, he just shook his head and walked away.

Rolling my eyes, I marched my way towards the door of Bloody Inks.

"Hey, Demyx!" I turned and saw Roxas, camera around his neck, standing in front of the picture wall. Probably seeing if he needed to photoshop and make them look shiny and new. He may be taking his job a bit too seriously, but I had a sneaking suspicion that he was still trying to impress Axel. Puppy love or something like that.

"Hey Rox." I loved the kid, I really did. He was great for Axel, Axel was great for him. He was really sweet and a good friend. But I was so not in the mood right now, especially after Axel pointed that shit out. I knew he was right, the damned redhead was often right. But he could have waited to tell me for a couple of days, at least allow me to drown in my own self pity for the expected amount of time before kicking me back into sober reality. And if there was one thing I was sure of it was that between Roxas and Axel, Roxas was the most reasonable, logical and clear headed one. Meaning, I was in for another round of a friend pointing out I should have talked to Zexion. Where was Larxene? She was better then them right now.

"I'm sure Axel gave you the run around." He smiled gently, tilting his head back towards the red head. "He's good at that." Pausing, he took a step forward and patted my shoulder. It would have been less awkward of a gesture if he hasn't been so short. "He loves you, ya know? Him still thinking that you and him would be together when he got back, just proves it. Sometimes," His eyes got that far away look of someone talking with experience, "Sometimes, we cling to who we were in the past. We're afraid of what might happen in the future." Focusing back on me, he shrugged. "You're hurt. And don't forgive him without an explanation."

I sighed deeply. "I get where you both are coming from. Yes, I should have talked to him about certain things and considering the way Zexion treated me over the past couple of weeks, it definitely wouldn't make sense if he didn't feel anything at all for me. But here's what I'm not understanding right now." I said that last slowly, hoping my current annoyance would come across. "Zexion left town. Had I not confronted him, he might not have said goodbye. The point of the matter is, why are you both telling me I should have talked to him or that I should try and see it from Zexion's perspective, when he ran. I avoided a conversation, I did, I'll admit it. But I didn't pack up and leave so I could race across the country to be able to avoid the feelings and the conversation!" I snapped. "You can expect an apology for my current state sometime in the next couple of days. But not right now. Right now you and Axel are pissing me the fuck off." Nodding at Roxas, I turned and left the shop as I'd intended.

* * *

**Zexion**

Driving with my emotions running high was becoming a habit. As much as I would have liked to stick around at Bloody Ink's to ambush Demyx when he came back, I admitted to myself that it probably wasn't the best course of action. I wouldn't be able to calm my thinking being there. And I needed to be calm when I saw him. Calm and collected.

I was breathing with deep breaths as I pushed the door open to The Poison Pin, and Saix glanced up, then looked at me in surprise.

"What are you doing here? I thought you'd gone with Xigbar this morning." He looked down at the desk calender, probably checking the date.

"I love Demyx. I'm not leaving." I crossed my arms over my chest, daring him to tell me that I was wrong and needed to get my shit together before Xigbar left me behind. To be honest, I had completely forgotten about him, and I felt a moment of embarrassment that I hadn't bothered to let him know I wasn't going. Well, he would probably figure it out after four hours of me not showing up.

Saix rolled his eyes. "Well, duh, idiot."

"Shut up, asshole."

"Well, that was uncalled for." Saix sniffed disdainfully in my direction before narrowing his eyes, showing me that creepy look that meant he was plotting something diabolical. I cringed, backing up and realizing that I probably should have gone home and avoided seeing him and letting him know I was still in town.

"Whaaaaatttt?"

"Well, now that you are here, I think that it makes perfect sense that you pick up some of the slack that you've forced on me." He stood up, and I noticed the stack of invoices and receipts on his desk. I groaned internally. Paperwork really didn't seem like a good use of my time before tracking down Demyx. Very anti-climactic.

"I can't focus on paperwork right now, Saix." I said quickly.

Giving me a scathing look, he shook his head. "I wasn't going to let _you_ sit here and relax. _You_ can go to the ink supplier and pick up this weeks order. _I _have a lunch date with Reno I deserve to go to instead."

My eyes widened. The ink supplier! That's where Demyx was! I didn't need to wait around here for Axel to call me. That was stupid. I could just go to Demyx right this instance, no need to wait!

"Yes!" I shouted, and chuckled when Saix jumped. "I'm going to the ink supplier and I won't be back for the rest of the day, hopefully, the week!" Spinning around, I was out the door with Saix's 'What about the ink?!' shout following me. Demyx was as good as mine again.

It took me a while to remember the exact way to the suppliers warehouse. What can I say, it's not like I was the one who came to pick this stuff up. With the extra time I had before seeing Demyx, I tried to work out exactly what I could tell him that would best convince him to give me anothter chance.

For a second, I felt a twinge of misgiving. Would he even be at all happy to see me? Remembering his slap, I groaned. Okay, so maybe he wouldn't welcome me with open arms, but that didn't mean he would ignore me outright. And if he did, well, I've been known to be stubborn. I gripped the steering wheel, determined.

I will calmly approach him, let him get anymore angry words and slaps out of his system, then I will just tell him straight out that I loved him. Simple, clean, and perfect.

Hmmm, what if he really did _ignore_ me? Well, then, I'd just start talking until I got a reaction. I doubt he'd be able to ignore me proclaiming my love to him. I'd of course include a_ huge_ apology, and anything he demanded that I do to make it up to him. It was going to work. It _had_ to work.

The warehouse came into view and I let my heart beat and breathing start to speed up. This was it. I was going to have Demyx back in my arms soon. That familiar longing filled my chest, and this time I fully recognized it for what it was. Love. Well, maybe some lust too, but mostly love.

I spotted Demyx's Vespa first, and I automatically turned my car towards it and parked next to it. Before I could pat myself on the back, I noticed something out of the corner of my eye. Turning, I froze when I saw Demyx walking out of the warehouse. Well one thing was for sure, when I'd walked in on him using facial masks or teased him about spending way too much time in the bathroom in the mornings, his response had always been, 'I like to look good for you'. I'd been doubtful since he'd looked just as amazing during the time we dated as he had the day I'd met him. But I guess he hadn't been kidding. His hair wasn't done, I could tell he hadn't used that weird cream he put on in the morning, all his piercings were missing and then the worse thing of all, his clothes weren't color coded. He'd put on red and green. He'd told me very seriously that he'd never wear red and green outside of the christmas period. We weren't close to christmas.

And yet... I wanted him. I _loved _him, despite the frightful coloring of his clothes. He was everything I thought I didn't need and everything I couldn't live without. I could tell he hadn't noticed my car, his eyes were only on his scooter, and I felt my insides squeeze. He looked miserable and that wouldn't do. Before my mind was catching up with my body, I'd scrambled into the passenger side, flung the door open, and finally put my hands on my Demyx and yanked him into the car, right on my lap. My arms went around him, and I breathed him in, the closest I'd been to happiness in a long time.

* * *

**Demyx**

One minute I'm thinking about keeping the ink supply at my place, forcing either Rox or Ax to get off their asses and come get it just to spite them, and then the next I feel someone grab me, followed by the sound of my god awful, but comfortable, shirt ripping and then. Then. Then?

"Who are you? Why are you hugging me?" I looked around frantically, feeling my heart trying to leap it's why out of my throat at the scary situation. When I realized who's car it was and who was holding me, my heart didn't slow, but I was no longer scared at least. Zexion. Zexion, the guy who'd broken my heart and was supposed to be gone right this second was holding me to him, so tight in fact, it was clear he wasn't about to release me.

What the hell was he doing? Why was he here? What was going on?

"Oh great, the guy who's making me listen to sad songs. Did you know that up until yesterday, when you pulled that stunt on me, I was never able to relate to Maroon 5 songs, yet here I am, listening to Payphone on repeat!" I tried to wiggle myself free. "Zexion, what the fuck is going on?" He'd already confused me yesterday, I refused to give him the power to add on top of it today. "You're supposed to be gone!"

He was _nuzzling_ my neck, his breath warming where it touched my skin. "No. Not leaving. I love you."

My body froze at his words and I nearly melted and almost let my body relax into his. But no. Just no! "Do you have any idea how confused I am right now? First you go and be really attractive, then you're irresistible. I was cautious about dating you, you know. Ink guys have a reputation, the kind I generally avoid because my heart is sappy and ends up getting hurt. But I figure-" I tried wiggling again, sighing when I realized his grip was like a dead bolt. "I would give you a shot anyway, because you just have this face, this face that... Argh." I looked at that face.

"And then, THEN. Then you turn out to be freaking perfect for me. You get me, you don't mind the sides to me that others would consider annoying, no, on the contrary, you seem to find them endearing. You made me happy, you made me feel loved, I fell in love with you,_ I am in love with you!_" I shouted. "And sure, I guess I should have told you right when I realized it, and I probably should have talked to you about labels even though I knew you hate them and that's exactly why I didn't talk about the whole boyfriend ordeal because I didn't want to scare you away because you are that fucking perfect for me and I figured, what we have is so special, even the word boyfriend couldn't do our relationship justice." I stopped struggling altogether, closing my eyes at the feel of him around me, his lips brushing against my neck.

"You were leaving. I don't know if you wanted to break up with me, Axel thought you were, Roxas just pointed out that may never have been your intention. Not that it matters, you were going to leave right when everything was amazing. Right when I was in love with you and I thought you might be in love with me as well. And you weren't going to warn me. And doing so at the last minute doesn't count. It really doesn't." My voice was completely calm now, no more shouting, no more anger. "It was very mean, okay?" I whispered.

"I'm sorry, Dem." His voice was mumbled against my skin, but I could hear the sincerity. "I didn't mean to be like that. But I love you and I'm not going to let you go. You're mine."

Lifting my gaze to the ceiling of his car, I let out a short, amused, chuckle. "Yeah, I can tell. You're a lot stronger than you look." I observed. "Why were you like that, Zexion? Why did you tell me we had an understanding when I know you were very well aware it was more than that. Were you scared? Did I do something wrong?"

"It's stupid. I don't wanna tell you. But you didn't do anything wrong." Finally pulling away from my neck, he gave me the biggest pair of puppy dog eyes I'd ever seen. "I didn't know that I was being such an idiot. It's so obvious now that I can't believe I couldn't see that I was so head over heels for you." Reaching up, he stroked my cheek. "Fuck, I love you."

I gulped, finally allowing myself to hear him say it and let it sink in. I was on the verge of melting again. But not yet. "You're telling me you literally weren't aware you had feelings for me? When you told me we had an understanding, you actually believed it rather than used it as a poor excuse to dump my ass?"

"I didn't dump you!" He said, hotly. "That's not what an understanding is!"

I raised an eyebrow, smothering the smile that threatened to break free at how determined he was to grovel, apologize and win me back. And while that destroyed all traces of anger I'd felt towards him in the last long hours since the incident, neither was I going to let that go. I couldn't. The word understanding between two people that are involved intimately had many definitions, most of them were something I was dead set against.

"Did you have understandings with other people than myself while sharing an understanding with me?"

"What?!" Okay, shouting inside enclosed places like a car with the person less than a foot in front of you was slightly painful. Zexion winced, and lowered his voice. "Of course not! I would _never_ do that." He paused and looked thoughtful. "I suppose that explains my annoyance when I was with someone who thinks like that."

"Oooh, gosh..." I sighed at his cluelessness, relaxing completely in his arms. "You're_ that_ guy. The guy who's brilliant at sex, knows exactly what words to use to flirt someone into the direction you want them to go in, but a complete noob at relationships." I paused, giving him a 'dawww' look. "You're a relationship virgin. It's why when you gave me gifts, you didn't understand why I reacted so strongly to them. Or when you said you wanted to meet my family, I thought you pretended that there was nothing to it. You actually _believed_ it wasn't a big deal..." I managed to awkwardly reach up with a hand coming from one of my arms that was trapped along the side of my body by Zexion. I touched his neck lightly. "You've never been in love before, have you?" If that was the case, then it _totally _made sense. And clearly he hadn't been lying when he'd told me he had never seen or read any romantic comedies/dramas. If he had, he might have been a tad less clueless.

He blushed. "No. I have not. But I'm in love _now_." His voice was daring me to tell him he wasn't actually in love with me. "I'm sorry, _really_ and_ truly_ sorry for making you hurt so badly. It will never happen again, I promise. We're dating, we're boyfriends, we're whatever you want us to be, as long as you don't leave me."

I pressed my lips tightly together, giving him an apologetic look. "Yeah... Thanks, but I'm gonna pass."

His eyes narrowed. "No." Before I could respond, his lips were suddenly crashing against mine in a hard kiss, then pulling away. "No, you will not pass. I don't care what I have to do, but I love you and I am _not_ letting you go."

His hands on my body were possessive, as was the look in his eyes and the way he spoke. Licking my lips, I felt myself get hot. "Hmmm, well, alright," I shrugged. "If you insist." The look on his face didn't waver, even after the beat of silence. Grinning at his determination, I let my forehead touch against his, my lips slipping up to kiss the tip of his nose. "I'll stop. Sorry. No more joking around." I whispered. "I love you too. If you un-trap me I might be able to show you just how much."

* * *

A/N: It is entirely possible that this is the end. However, we don't want it to be the end. But it might be...I'll keep you posted;)


End file.
